Black Ink
by wenxfggt
Summary: I wish.. I had a second chance.. Maybe things would have been different.. I was to blind. Roxas/Axel type of paring. So far it's rated T, but I might change it as chapters come. the first chapter is really fast paced and i need to work on that! sorry!
1. Chapter One: Vexation :Roxas

Chapter 1: Vexation

August 2, 2008. 9:49 pm.

_Only a couple more weeks left, you know.. before i have to go to my new school, I bet everything will be the same as my last school. Everyone being stuck up and stuff. What kind of name is granite high anyways? I mostly cant believe my counselor is making me write in a diary. But it is kinda easy. Putting my thoughts in here, like telling someone. Or gathering my thoughts into one simple place.. My mom said that if i don't at least "TRY" to make my life "BETTER" shes going to put me in re-hab. And its like.. for what?? and she cant even give me a straight answer. I cant stand her. - END._

I let out a frustrated sigh, Starring at the gloomy color my ceiling was painted, My life seemed to suck so bad.

I got up and stumbled over to my laptop, and let myself fall into the computer seat, with a deep breath i got on IM. Only one of my long missed friends were on.

RoxasPinXII: Hey rikku.

RikkuTrinity: OmG. ur finally back on after 3 weeks! I thought ur mom killed U!

RoxasPinXII: oh gee thanks. So wats up?

RikkuTrinity: oh u know.. same as usual. U should try and come over for Yunie's B-day!

RoxasPinXII: Oh, thats right.. lol when is it?

RikkuTrinity: its on August.. 10th!

RoxasPinXII: ohh, i dont know how i'll get there.. but i'll try. If i dont come u no y.

RikkuTrinity: YUS I DO!

"Roxas! Come down here now!" I heard my mom yell down to my room. That tone of voice means i must have forgotten to do a chore. Ugh, shes annoying.

RoxasPinXII: Hey Rikku i gotta go, my mom is calling me.

RikkuTrinity: MEGA-BITCH IS CALLING YOU?? ill pray for u. lol

RoxasPinXII: rofl, U do that lol bye

RikkuTrinity: ok.. bye roxy!

I closed my laptop a little harder than necessary and ungracefully rose up from the computer pushing the chair out of the way. "coming mother!" I said in a tone, that if i was in front of her, she would have willingly given me a bloody nose with a fat smile on her face. I walked out of my room and up the stairs, Turning into the kitchen, where her voice was emanating. "yes." I said with a monotone voice.

"what is THAT?" She said every inch of her voice having disgust in it. I came around the other side of the table that people called an island, and looked to see what she was pointing at. As i stood their staring at the floor, it seemed so be as clean as always, except for a splat of sauce on the floor. Which i was positive wasn't there ten minutes ago I looked up at her and gave her a dirty look.

"Why don't you pick up something for once in your life?" i said getting feverishly annoyed.

"don't use that tone with me! I don't take attitude from Faggots." She pronounced the last word very clearly, her words felt like spit on me.

With that i pronounced a word very clearly too. "bitch." She lifted her hand into the air, and roughly hit her hand on my cheek, using her nails too, so that blood was coming down from my cheek. I stumbled backwards a bit, with the impact. As soon as she, looked like she was going to hit me again i prepared myself. But instead she slowly lowered her hand and stared me straight in the eyes with hate.

"Clean this floor up. Now." She said angry. When i didn't move she roughly pushed me in the direction of the mop. I grabbed it, and threw in onto the floor with a splat started mopping everything over again. I hate her so much.

By the time i was done she had finished making dinner.

"go down to your room." She said pointing at the basement, eyes gleaming with no care.

I started stomping over to my room, and trudged down the stairs making as much noise as possible, right as she closed the door on me i cursed at her, in exchanged it caused her to lock the door from the outside. Great. Thats fantastic. I went over to my to my night stand and kicked it hard enough to where it fell over. And my foot would possibly be bruised. I then cursed at myself for being stupid. I haven't had anything to eat for over three days. I've put up with this crap for to long, every single day, for the last five years! I don't half to put up with this... I stood their for a second and propped the stand back up, sighing. I Sat down on my bed, not bothering to put what just happened in my diary. Everything seemed to move to slow. I got back on my laptop. Rikku got off IM. So i went onto MySpace. I only had one message.

From: Z3x10n E.B.C iGn0re

Date: Aug 1, 2008 7:57 PM

Subject: You'll love this.

Body:

Hey, man. You won't believe this. My mum, is making us move too. And lucky me (and you) its over into the area you live. So we'll each have someone to know over in the new school. I mean sure I'll live about 3 miles away from you. But we can still hang out i think. Thats if your mum.. you know, doesn't go all crazy about it. But either way you can sneak out. LOL. Were moving in the new house.. i think August 8th. So we'll have like 5 days to go crazy without anyone else. Ha ha. Um. If you want or if you can, you should meet us there. Okay that offer was just so i could make you help me unpack. But you still can! Lol. Our address to the new house is: Rasican St. 1567. So i guess I'll see you in about 7 days!

-Z3x.

I clicked the reply button.

To: Z3x10n E.B.C iGn0re

Date: Aug 2, 2008 10:17 PM

Subject: You'll love this.

Body:

Dude, your probably the best person in the world this very second lol. That doesn't matter I might still be able to meet you. Ha! Yeah I'll help you move in. So I'll meet you their. Um. BTW. By any chance.. do you think that this can be our secret and i can just get away from my house. With out my mom knowing were I'm at. Sometimes.

-Roxy

As soon as i pressed the send button, I sat there smiling to myself. Things were looking in my direction. When i lived over at my old house. My mom didn't know about Zexion. So I was able to go over there with out her knowing where i was. It was awesome. But my mom found out about him, by messaging everyone on my space about running away. In stuff. And of course he said "yea you can come duh." and i got in trouble. So we made this thing were we put our names at the bottom so we know its us messaging each other.

He was my best friend.

I refreshed the page and still had nothing. It said he was on.. I went on to the sent messages. And seen he had just read it. So i sat there waiting. About three minutes later i re-checked it. He finally messaged back.

From: Z3x10n E.B.C iGn0re

Date: Aug 2, 2008 10:23 PM

Subject: RE: You'll love this.

Body:

I KNOW! But nooo, no one appreciates me. Or treats me like the person i am. Except you. ROFL.

w00t. I was beginning to think, i was going to have to unpack everything by myself. It worried me. Lol. Duh. If i didn't we wouldn't be able to hang out, i know that much. Just come running over any time you want if she tries anything.. like starving you again or anything.

-Z3x

I laughed at his message.

To: Z3x10n E.B.C iGn0re

Date: Aug 2, 2008 10:26 PM

Subject: RE: You'll love this.

Body:

LOL! Okay then. Lol be glad your my best friend. To late buddy. She already is. Anyways. I guess i'll talk to you when you get here. Okay? TTYL.

-Roxy.

I shut the lap top and went over to my bed and got the diary out from under the mattress.

August 2, 2008 10:31 pm.

_My friend Zexion Is moving three miles away from where i live. I'm completely happy. Hes moving in August 8th. -END_

I wrote his address in the corner of the book and closed it and tucked it back under my bed. I lied down on my bed. And after about ten minutes, i could feel myself drifting off into what i hoped to be bliss moments away from family and my life.

I got up, and stretched. Thanking god, i had my own bathroom down in the basement. I opened the door and quietly went inside making sure not to let my mom hear i was wake, My hair was flat and in every direction. And there was dried blood on my cheek. With three scratches on my right cheek. I sighed and wiped all the remaining blood off.

_Four weeks at most for it to come off completely._

I came out of the shower. And got dressed, dried my hair and spiked it, i put on the little make up i actually wear, My skin colored face powder and my eye liner, and some white eye make up i put under my eyes to make it look like i get more sleep then i actually do. I brushed my teeth, and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a Devil Wears Prada Shirt, Some skinny jeans, A rainbow colored wrist band, on my feet were some Vans skater shoes, and i wore a blue and black stripped vest. I had a blue bandanna around my neck too. I looked at my hair, my blonde hair stuck out since it had jet black dye on the tips. I think i looked okay. I went up to my door and checked to see if it was unlocked. Yep. It was.

I went back into my room and grabbed my phone and went back, up the stairs and quietly walked to the front door and went outside. I haven't had the chance to look around yet, and this seemed the right time..

I turned right when i got out the door. I planned to go around the block. Our new neighborhood seemed to peaceful, like those homes that seem perfect only to be hell, that everyone hates and gets out of as soon as they were possibly able to. I hated those kinds of things. I turned the corner and keep going straight, it seemed like you could go forever in all directions. I couldn't wait to get my car back.

i heard a faint noise, so i glanced behind me, when i was at my old house it was natural to hear that kind of stuff but here, it just seemed to peaceful for that, as they came closer i learned they were listening to Norma Jean.

"Hey! Emo kid!" I looked over with a annoyed look on my face, i hated stereotype names. There were three teenagers in a car. The driver had Flaming red hair that was spiked back. And a little bit off to the sides and dressed Gothic, another kid in the passengers seat didn't seem to be Gothic but had looked like a hippie with chains everywhere and his dirty blonde hair stuck straight up, like a Mohawk plus a mullet, and the third one had, long layered pink hair, and dressed punk like a horrible impression of Jeffree Star. A simple sight... i guess.

I looked back straight ahead.

"Wanna climb in? we've got candy.." Everyone started laughing and I think the one with pink hair said that. But i didn't look over.

"so kid, where are you going anyways?" I stopped and looked completely turned to the red haired dude.

"why do you want to know?" I said in a attitude.

"uh, you know i don't mean to interrupt your question in all, but what happened to your cheek?" He said eyes widened.

I took my hand and tried to cover it.

"damn it.."I muttered to myself.

"so dude, what happened to you? The Mohawk kid finally said something.

"A giant Squirrel." i grumbled out. And started walking again, its amazing they keep trying to stay my speed In a truck. Its amazing i was talking to them this.

"psh, I'd say so!"The red haired one put in. I rolled my eyes. "you lost, I'm guessing?" He asked another question voice dripping in sarcasm.

"is it that obvious?" I said plainly. He laughed.

"You know.. i don't think you have anywhere to go by the looks of it." I could tell what he was trying to do.

"actually, i have plenty of places to go." I said again with sarcasm and attitude. He seemed amused but gave up a bit.

"okay. Okay.. well, i guess I'm gonna be going, see ya emo kid." He said doing what looked like a two fingered salute as a wave. And with that the truck speed up and turned on the next corner.

_That was insane.. no one does that where i lived, if they did, they would probably get shot._

Shaking my head i keep heading down the street and turned where the car turned. Looks like they sped out of here...

I made it around the block and the only interesting things were that there was a park and we live right next to the school, so i wouldn't have to walk that far.

I walked back inside, and carefully waked out into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of toast. And walked back downstairs. Now i just needed to wait for her to go to work... I grabbed my phone from my pocket looked at the time: 2:34 PM. Which meant about 10 more minutes before I'd have the house to myself.

I wish I lived with someone else.


	2. Chapter Two: Displeasure :Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If i did, unimaginable things would happen...

thanks for the review and the alerts people :

keep them coming,

And i will love you forever!

Chapter 2:

August 6, 2008 2:52 pm.

_I finally got ungrounded so now i have my car back.. I'm still deciding whether or not to go out or not.. I still need to finish the chores.. oh well. She'll deal with it.. Oh, and its only two days before Zexion moves over here. And four days till Yuna's birthday. I'm busy compared to what I usually do in one week. Over and out for now – END_

I got up from my bed and walked across my room, grabbing my wallet from the dresser. I had a total of 329 dollars. Enough to get a couple new outfits before school. My new job kinda sucks though. I hate flipping burgers. Ugh.

Walking over to the stairs I jogged up to the top and opened the door. Closing the door behind me, I passed the living room and went into the kitchen, going over to the fridge I opened it and grabbed out one of the apples from the bag they were in. Putting it up to my mouth I took a good bite from it, not knowing when I might eat next. Closing the door, I strode over to the front door and tried to open it, but with it sticking I had to push my body weight onto the door, only to basically have the door fling open and I almost fall down the steps to our house. Shook up, I did a jog down the steps and over to my car.

I looked at my tiny low riding car and went over to the drivers said. As soon as I fell into the seat, It felt like a whole new freedom came upon me.

"Finally!" I said to myself and smiled up to the heavens.

As I drove into town it seemed like shops were everywhere. It reminded me of Chicago. Maybe There were ups to living here..

The mall was at least thirty minutes from the house. It wasn't that bad considering back at my old house it was about an hour.

As I walked into the mall I felt like i was walking into a huge super Walmart. Same colors and everything. Only no Walmart sign. Instead it read, 'Twilight Mall'.

Sighing I walked to the door and with an intake of breath I opened the door. I really didn't like going to new places.. As soon as I walked in it was evident I had walked to the side of the mall with the food court. Everything was a gold-ish brown color. The walls, the tables, the ground. It seemed elegant. Everywhere i looked there were people. The food court was shaped in a circle and lining the circle, were every kind of possible food, you could eat. I stopped gazing around and made my way across the court, it seemed to take the most time to walk over to the other side. Trying to evade everybody seemed impossible. As I weaved my way through the crowd, i spotted a certain red head.

_Holy shit! What were the chances of meeting him HERE?!_

I took a double take and seen he was turning his head over here, with a gasp i dodged behind a girl with two kids.

"Sorry!" I said as I pushed them a little bit so i could avoid being seen, and travel with the next group for a second. As I skimmed beside the next group, I jumped around the corner and took a big sigh.

_Why did I just do that? What was the problem with him seeing me? Whats MY problem? Ugh.._

I shook my head and fastened my pace and took a looked at the rest of the stores. Finally setting my stare at a particular store, I half jogged over to it, and quickly walked in past the crowd. Besides the fact that, the whole united states population was in this mall, their were very few in this store. As i took in my surroundings behind the counter was a girl with blonde hair that was mused back besides two long blonde strands that stuck up like a bugs antenna. Her face showed complete apathy as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. Her shirt was a black V-neck with baggy white pants and had a studded belt on it. Even With all that she wore Vans. And even as everything I looked at was completely different. It actually looked quite nice on her. I looked around some more and their was one other person in the back. She had red hair, like the other guy he'd seen three minutes ago- only a little bit darker, and it was straight. With almost no layers. But it was cut choppy. Her clothes choice of clothes were questionable, but i guess it suited her. Her shirt was tie-dyed with dark colors, and she wore a white folded bandanna on her forehead. Her pants were skinny jeans just like mine, only instead of dark blue, they were a red color that stood out against the plain dark colors. She wore flats like i did. Only hers weren't a name brand probably. She had her mouth hanging a bit open as she tried to reach the top shelf filled with shirts that had random comics on them, to no prevail. I walked over to the jeans and started skimming through everything. There were more Tripp pants then anything else, but i finally found something I'd wear.. It was a pair of somewhat baggy pants, with two side pockets and a red thread lining that was contrast to the light faded blue color. I sighed, it was simple but good. While i was at it, I grabbed another pair of skinny jeans. With these Items in hand i walked over to the shirts. I only bothered two get a white shirt with some kind of Mario like design on it. Taking the items i had I went up to the counter and dropped them onto the table. Letting out a drawled out sigh. She barely looked up from her magazine as she scanned the clothes only taking her precious time to grab one and slid it across the scanner slowly. I was going to go insane. When she finished scanning them it took her at least five seconds just to tell me my price. And for me, Thats like blowing my head off slow. Finally i gave her the money and she looked up, and her face paused. And it turned into interest.

"I've never seen you her before.." She noticed.

I _didn't know you could even see with your head stuffed in that magazine._

I imagined my reply in my head and decided it wasn't the best thing to say and reworded my thoughts.

"yeah i just moved here a couple weeks ago" I replied giving her a quick smile. She smiled back.

"Come back any time. It's hard to see new faces around here that you don't already know the life story of." She said a little more energetic then her usual apathetic reply. I nodded at her and took my bag.

"I bet."I said with a unbelieving tone.

"I'm serious. Only about seven people shop here."

"Wow. Thats pretty sad.. Over where i used to live hundreds probably shopped their."I said with a tone that clearly stated that what she was saying was insane.

"believe what you wanna believe but its the truth.."She said going back down to her magazine.

"right.."I muttered turning around and making my way back over to the sea of people. When I got out of the store, I tried making my way back over to the food court but it seemed like the mall only had a one way lane. And everything i was running into was going to give my sides bruises. Finally as I was able to get out of the one way crowd. I made my way towards the exit. I had only a short visit. But it was good enough, besides i had chores to do. I pushed open the door with my elbow and walked outside. Suddenly it seemed like the air was wiped clean. That mall, was stuffy up to high heaven.

I strode out to the beginning of the rode and fast walked across because of all the cars coming. Good Lord this place was packed.. When i crossed the whole road i started skimming by the cars, and halfway down the parking lot I finally found my car. Unlocking it i opened the driver side door until I heard a voice call out.

"Wait! Hey!" Looking around I seen that not even a road away was the red haired guy.

_Crap._

I sat their staring at him as he made is way weaving in between cars. As he made it right in front of me he gave me a two fingered salute.

"Yo!"Was the one simple word he said.

"Yo." I said blandly repeating what he said. "Your the kid, that moved in down by my house right?"He asked folding his arms over his chest. "I, um. Yeah? I moved in about three weeks ago..? and you seen me a couple days ago" I said but it was more of a question on how the hell he knew I just moved.

"Yeah.. You know, I don't even remember what i did really. I was too drunk, to even think about what i was doing before i did it And I live about maybe seven blocks down from your house. Oh and by the way I'm Axel." He said giving me a to die for smile. I was taken aback. I shifted my weight from side to side. Looking down for a second because for fear i was blushing.

"I'm Roxas. Oh, seriously? You didn't seem like it.. And how did you know that i just moved here?"I said trying to make the conversation short.

"Nice to meet you Roxas. Eh, well It probably wasn't to bad then.. Because no one moves to a shit hole like this. And if anyone does it travels like wildfire." i made a grunting noise figuring he could tell i wasn't to pleased to be here myself. "So where are you going now?" He asked looking at my car.

"home."

"well, you know.. you could always come over and hang at my place if you wanted..."He seemed to be innocent but i didn't buy it.

"No, I gotta go and get some chores done." I said sighing.

"i could help?" The way he talked seemed to helpful.

_Why won't he just GO AWAY?_

"No, I can handle it myself thank you."I said now just getting annoyed.

He seemed to take the hint.

"okay! I surrender. But I WILL see you when school starts. Bye Rox." He seemed really determined. It made my right eye twitch. He just creeps me out. And that nickname. Oh my god. I hated it. I watched as his figure started walking away and I just kinda jumped into my car and rubbed my eyes.

_I Need to get home.. _

I looked at my overly long chore list. All I had to do now, was just make dinner.. Then I can go down into my room and hide out. I let out a groan. I hoped Hamburger Helper was fine.. I pulled out all the ingredients and set them out. Step by step, I seemed to be making it right hopefully.

I started mixing it. I heard the door crack open.

_Oh no._

I hurried a little faster and stuck everything in the microwave. As soon as she walked out to the kitchen. She stared at me like a pile of dirt that had been neglected to be cleaned up.

"Is everything done?"She stood their staring at me sharply.

"Yes, everything except, the food. But it's in the microwave."I stated back.

"When I ask if you got EVERYTHING done. You do not reply saying yes. Except for something else. You say 'NO'" She talked to me like i had just murdered a dog. "do you understand?"

"yes." I tried to keep my mouth shut so i wouldn't say anything that would be harmful to my well being.

"Good, now get. I'll finish super myself."She said in her snotty voice. I went over into the living room, and went by the TV, right next to it, was a night stand, as i opened it up, i rummaged through everything and found what i was looking for.

I grabbed it and stuffed it into my jacket. With that I headed downstairs and sat down onto my bed. I grabbed it back out of my jacket I just put it into and looked at it.

On the sheet it had every class i had for school this year.

ROOM.TEACHER. HOUR.

356 Mr. Vexen 1st

675 Mr. Xaldin 2nd

297 Mr. Xemnas 3rd

587 Mrs. Areith 4th

763 Mr. Leonhart 5th

145 Mr. Reeve 6th

It seemed simple. I didn't even care to look at the subjects. I just tucked it away like everything else under my mattress.

August 6, 2008 11:21 pm

_I ran into this guy named Axel.. for a second time today when i went to the mall. There's something about him that i can't just grasp. I don't know. It's very frustrating. And he's going to my school.. I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing.._

--

August 8, 2008 3:46 pm

_Zexion called me. He just got to the house. So I'm just getting ready to leave. I hope i don't run into anyone on the way. (Axel.) I seem to run into him everywhere! It's kinda weird. Well I'm going over to the house now. - END_

I got up, and jogged all the way up to the top of the steps, Taking a sharp turn to the door, I grabbed the handle and flung the door open. I basically skipped all the steps and strode all the way over to the car. With one swift motion i swung the door open and hopped inside of it. I stuck the key inside of the ignition and listened to the car start and put the car in reverse. With agonizing slowness, I pulled out of the drive and started down the street.

As soon as I got by the mall I pulled the directions out of my pocket.

_I turned right at the next street and i should see.. a moving truck..?_

I carefully turned down the next street and looked around. Right smack dab in the middle, was a three story house, just like all the others but outside of the house, there were boxes everywhere. Scattered and flipped over, and broken. Yeah. He definitely needed help.

I pulled up the the house and got outside. Slowly i walked over into their driveway. Messy. I looked up at the house, it looked almost like mine only bigger. White. Lots of white. But if you looked into one of the second story windows you could see black curtains which stuck out. That must have been Zexion's room.

The door was wide open and i looked in, it was pretty empty only a couple coffee tables were out. But that was only the hallway going in. I started walking towards the door, and i just walked in by myself. Looking around it was evident that this was just kinda like a inside porch. Walking a little bit further in, i walked straight into the living room. The color of the walls shocked me. They were a bright yellow. And the carpet was completely white. They already had the TV in and the coffee table and the couch. More boxes were sitting everywhere in this room. Looking at the walls one last time i Turned and went to the right, walking even further i seen the kitchen. The walls were a golden rusty color which made it look antique, and the floor was plain white tile. This house had way more class then the last one they lived it..

"Just invited yourself in, now did ya'?"I heard the familiar voice, and turned around. I could feel a smile lace it's way onto my lips.

"Completely. You should think about getting an alarm system, if you fear me walking into your house, with the door unlocked, and wide open with lots of expensive items laying around." I said walking over to him and giving him a one arm hug.

I stepped back and looked at him.

His silver/blue hair hung down into his eye, with the rest being completely short like always. His pants were black and straight legged with a huge belt buckle with a design of a metal superman sign. His shirt was gray and had a bunch of what i think were supposed to be cartoon ghosts coming out of a small cartoon town, and the bottom ghost had its mouth open and had a word bubble that said 'Scary Kids Scaring Kids'. Classic. His shoes were the same white DC shoes he's had since last august.

"looking sharp."I commented and his lips twitched. He was probably trying not to smile to much.

"So you ready to face the torture of my room?"He asked eye brows raised.

"no, but I'll never be ready for it, so why wait?" I said and his lips went up into a smirk.

"This way then."He said and started walking past the kitchen, and into a hallway. Their was a laundry room and a little further past that was a staircase.

He looked up the stairs before walking up them and i followed suite.

Up on the top stairs were three doors. I imagined on was their parents and one was his.

"Who's room is that?"I asked tilting my head towards the the middle room.

"Well the far right one s mine. The far left one is my parents and the middle one is for guests."He replied opening the door to his room. I walked in right behind him.

And I thought the driveway was a mess. The carpet was white like downstairs but the walls were gray. The only things out were the bed, TV, and the bookcase. And when i say bookcase i mean the one that reached the ceiling and went across his whole wall, and it was filled all the way up on books. And a couple items here and there separating it into columns. I wondered how he organized everything on it, but I'd rather not ask for fear he'd get into a whole thirty minute conversation about them. On the floor, there were boxes after boxes after boxes. And there was only one closet.

"Um. Where are you going to put all this?"I asked making my palm face all the boxes and make a circular motion showing i meant everything.

"Most will go into the closet and the dresser. But some of it will lay out of some small tables that I'm putting at the end of the bed."He said, but even his voice was filled with question whether or not he'd be able to fit everything.

It took about ten seconds of looking at it, before i figured I'd better start. Clapping my hands together I put on a cheery face and smile.

"OKAY! Lets get started!"I said trying to brighten the situation i got myself into.

I Grabbed one of the last three boxes that were left and opened it up. And dumped it all onto the floor. More books. Sighing I picked up the biggest one that had no writing on the cover saying what it was and opened it up. I took one glance at the page.

_Oh hell no. I can't even pronounce half the words._

I scratched my head at it, and Zexion walked back into the room with grilled cheese- burnt grilled cheese. Even the cheese inside it looked brown. I looked up at him.

"nice."I said and looked back down into the book.

"Acetositie."

"What?"I said giving him a horrified glance.

"Thats the books name." He said simply and went back to unpacking the second to last box.

"and what it MEAN?"I said giving him a weird look.

"i means sharpnes, or sowernesse"He said looking at me fully now.

"Which means?"

"ugh. Never mind.."He said shaking his head at me.

"so whats it about anyways?"I said with no real interest.

"It's about a women who claims to be able to see another dimension. In your dimension. So she can't see whats real and whats not. And it's complicated unless you read it. But it's good."He said, like he probably new all the words to it. No he probably DID know all the words to it.

"out of all these books you own how and why do you remember that one?" I asked with simple curiosity.

"It's my favorite book. And also because it's one of the only romance books i own that means a lot to me."He said putting away the last of the box he got out.

"oh, well where do you want me to put it?"I asked leaving that one on the ground and taking the others to his closet with the other books. I set them up in the shelf in no actual order and went back out.

"I'll take it."He said and picked it up only to put it on his bed side desk.

"so how was everybody over there when you left?"I said trying to start a conversation

"were they sad? Hardly. Or do you mean just generally? Generally everyone was the same when you left. Except for Rikku. She was acting kind of strange when you left.."He said with a worried tone.

"oh and Yuna said 'hi'"He said lastly

"hah, she sometimes creeps me out."I said quietly "but I'll call Rikku and see whats going on.."I said still not sure when I would.

"You know what. You've helped with everything else forget the last box I'll do it myself later. Lets go hang out outside. My mom and dad probably cleared the lawn by now.."He said and got up, extending his hand out to me. I grabbed it and let him pull me up.

We were outside in less than two minutes. And sat on the ground, Zexion got one of the books he was currently reading and let me look at it.

"Okay how about this word! 'adage'"I said hoping I pronounced it right.

"to speak in an old speech, or prouerbe." he said plainly. Feeding the birds his grilled cheese, and mine.

"um, adustion?"I said with my horrible pronunciation.

"It means to be burning or roasting."I froze at the voice.

GOD. Why is he HERE??

I looked up to see the red haired guy I've grown so used to popping up and just gave him a startled stare. Zexion just stared at him with a blank expression.

I just bluntly threw the next sentence out.

"Are you stalking me or something?"I said horrified.

"Hah! No, I just ran into you, I'm going to Demyx's house. He lives about three blocks down from here. But it is nice, seeing you again."He said giving me his ever so frequent to-die-for smile. My mouth was just hanging open.

"Who's he?"He asked me, It took me a second to know what he was talking about.

"Oh, This is Zexion. I knew him from were i used to live. He just moved here. Just like me."I said and Zexion just nodded his head at him.

"Who are you?" Zexion asked giving him a curt look.

"I'm Axel. I live a couple blocks from Roxas."He said running his hand through his hair a bit.

"So, you guys wanna come hang with us?"Axel asked giving us an anxious look.

"I'm pretty sure 'Demyx' wouldn't want us to interrupt."I said and Zexion nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Trust me, he'd be more than happy."He said an evil glint in his eye. I scratched my head.

"Come on, you guys can't be having any fun here, just sitting."He tried persuading.

Letting out a long sigh, I looked over to Zexion. He just shrugged and got up. I just sat there for a second and looked at the ground.

"Roxy, come on, I promise it's much more fun just being in a room with Demyx and your friend and me all together than just out here sitting and naming off words."Axel used the stupid nickname that he put in a sentence only when he was trying to be cute is seemed.

"Why me.."I muttered.

"come on."

I looked up to see Axel's hand stretched out to help me up. I hesitated but grabbed it.

Ding-dong..

Ding-dong..

Ding-ding-ding.

"I'M COMING."I heard a agitated voice call from inside the house. All of a sudden the door burst open and a guy came thundering out with a shit-eating-grin. His hair was basically a mullet that was spiked like a Mohawk. He had a pink bandanna on, and a plain baby blue v-neck on. With some pants that were faded and ripped. He looked way to happy for his own good.

"Hi, Axel!! Oh, you did actually go back and get them to come!"He grinned even wider and Axel slapped his face, and I looked over carefully and gave Axel a death stare.

"Run into me my ass."I said angerly.

Demyx looked alerted.

"Whats wrong?"

_--_

_And Demyx Ruins a plan once again! Umm yeah if you review I'll love you. please if you say anything horrible about it, put in why you think its horrible. Thank you!_

_By the way. I'm leaving for vaction so the next chapter will probably be here in two-to-three weeks!_


	3. Chapter Three: Consternation :Roxas

Disclaimer: i do not own. Dur.

I want to thank TheFallenOnes for the reviews! And everyone else who alerted and stuff!

Chapter Three: Consternation

Note to self: Demyx is insane.

I took cover under the desk.

"Zexion?"I said amazed. "what are you doing over here? Your on HIS team."I said shocked.

"Demyx shouted something about there being a traitor, and started shooting me with mustard." Zexion explained quietly.

"Hmph. Thats interesting. Do you know where my partner is in this horrible game?"I asked trying to move myself closer to an escape route.

"They're back there planning something with ketchup."He said plainly. "They've got my book."I rolled my eyes at him.

"they won't ruin your book. And if they do, just go buy another."

"I don't wanna buy a twenty-two dollar book AGAIN."He said shocked.

I just made a grunt that basically meant deal with it.

"Oh Roxas! Zexion!"I quieted down a lot more when Demyx's voice chimed in.

"Move, move!"I said in a hushed tone as I seen two pairs of legs coming our way. I crawled back behind the couch and slid around the back of it. Zexion followed behind.

"This is ridiculous!"Zexion spat out quietly.

"Your telling me?"I said in a disbelieving tone.

And we were quiet for a second hearing the footsteps, but they suddenly stopped.

"what do you think they're do-"I cut off mid sentence.

My eyes widened and I jumped and grasped my chest as my heart beat uncontrollably when the mullet haired apocalypse leaned over the couch yelling.

"GOTTCHA!"As he smiled insanely he aimed ketchup at me, and i closed my eyes hard and blocked my face with my hands. I could feel the nasty stuff get sprayed all over my arms and legs, and Zexion pulled me out of the way and stumbled over to the stairs still pulling me roughly. I could feel more hit my back and seen Zexion turn his head and hid himself with his arm as some got all over his hair and face. As we ran to the top of the stairs we both went in the last room. We both hid into the closet. I tried wiping the ketchup off with no success. "ugh. Great."I looked around as Zexion grabbed a coat and wiped his hair off on it. As I looked up I seen a Deck like thing.

"Hey Zexion, Look up."I motioned and his head darted up. And he blinked not understanding. "We could climb up there and hide."I said like he was stupid.

"oh, okay. How about I lift you up first since your smaller and lighter."

"No thats exactly why you should go up first so you can pull me up easily."I explained. He seemed to think for a minute.

"Okay.."He grabbed onto the top of it and i put my hand out for his foot to go onto. As he push his leg up he was able the lift himself up and roll back. It must have been long? Good.. "Okay grab my hand."He said and i grabbed onto it, and he pulled up with effort from the looks on his face. As soon as i reached up to my neck i draped over with my arm and swung myself up. As i reached and pushed myself to the back I let out a laugh that clearly stated this is ridiculous.

"Hello...?"I heard a drawled out voice call. Axel?

"Hey, Demyx, I think they're in here."I heard him call out.

"Ha, Okay."I heard him reply. I could almost picture the smile on his face.

I heard the closet open.

"Well.. Here is lots of mustard and ketchup on the coats.. but no living forms.."Axel said sort of mumbling.

"Hm.. Oh well, maybe they left."I heard Demyx say with a sad voice.

-About Twenty Minutes Later-

"I'm not going to say that."I spat out.

"Why not?" Demyx said with a puppy face.

"WHY?"I said in disbelief "Because you've got us tied up to chairs and have squirted ketchup and mustard all over us AND you've put pepper on us! Don't you even dare ask WHY." I said angry. I heard Zexion sneeze.

"Excuse me."He said solemnly.

"Bless you."Axel pipped up. Zexion nodded in acknowledgment.

"Just say it and we'll let you go."Axel said throwing his hands up a bit. I contemplated it for a second. And sighed.

"Okay now whats your name?" Demyx said with a tone of happiness in his voice.

"Roxas.."I mumbled out.

"What?"He said putting his hand to his ear signifying he didn't hear.

"Roxas."I said louder.

"Roxas.. what?"He said making fun of me.

"Roxas.. the Vagina.."Demyx rolled in laughter. And started to untie us. As I looked to the side in shame. I seen Axel had a video camera. "YOU DIDN'T."I said in disbelief.

"The whole thing."Axel said Hanging it over my head. As soon as I was loose. I jumped up trying to get it. But Axel put it over his head. "A little too short aren't you?"Axel said making fun of me too. I frowned deeply. And Axel handed it over to Demyx Who put it on a high shelf. Which I had no Idea of how i was going to get to it. Zexion was still tied up.

"can I get an apple?" He asked casually. Probably submitting to his fate.

"Hah! Yeah, just wait a second, I'll get you untied.."Axel said taking out his lighter and starting to burn the rope on the back.

"What the he-"

"Don't burn the place down."Demyx interrupted getting ready to put a hand on my shoulder but stopped as he realized that my shoulders were coved in mustard and ketchup.

"oh..Yeah.."He said slowly. "I'll go get you guys some clothes.."Demyx silently ran up the stairs.

Axel grabbed the kitchen towel and threw it in my face. This place has four showers. Go find one and take one. We'll have your clothes outside of the door. Zexion's ropes finally burnt free and he quietly got up and caught the towel.

I just stood their and stared at Axel.

"what?"He said staring back.

"where are the showers."I said monotone.

"uh. You can go to the one thats off to your right and Zexion Can go to the one straight up the stairs.."Axel said amused. I just walked off.

-Another Thirty Minutes-

I walked out, in a towel, since they found it amusing not to give me any clothes. Or no, let me re-fraze that. Since they found it entertaining to put it, JUST out of my reach. On the highest shelf.

As I walked out Axel and Demyx were scrubbing behind the couch were they got me with ketchup.

Axel looked up at me and smiled hugely.

"You look kinda, bare. What happened to the clothes I gave you?" Thank you captain obvious for noticing I was basically naked.

But the way he said it, was what set me off. His stupid little joking voice..

"You know damn well. Get me something to wear, I don't care if its a tunic for god's sake."I retorted.

"Ooh, a little upset are we? If you really want a tunic, just go grab a window sheet."Demyx looked up and said jokingly joining Axel's side. Why were they doing this to me??

Then Zexion poked his head out of the bathroom. And just stared. We all just stared back And I was the first to speak.

"whats wrong?"

Demyx and Axel went into roars of laughter.

"What happened to all the towels at least?? I'd strangle all of you, but I'm currently in the nude and my clothes are out of reach."He said through clenched teeth.

"Join the club, But I at least have a towel."I said right back up to him. He frowned at them. Zexion's head went back in and then came back out, he had something in his hand? Just as I thought that He threw it at them and it hit, Demyx's head and he quit laughing for a minute.

"ouch!"He complained looking down at a marble. "Thats a bit mean Zexy!"Demyx said putting on an innocent look. Zexion's eyebrow twitched. Axel smiled at me again and got up.

"Fine, let me get your clothes down.."he said tired of the humor in this. As he walked by me I followed him in, and he grabbed the clothes and sat them on the counter, and looked me over and winked. What the fuck? with that he grabbed a towel and went outside, probably for Zexion. I breathed deeply in and got dressed.

When i came out i seen Demyx was sitting on the couch and Axel was in a recliner popping M&Ms into his mouth. "Finally! At least one of you are here!"We're going to watch a movie and he half to have an agreement!" Demyx announced. Axel tried talking but his mouth was to filled so he gave up and just nodded happily. I went over to the Chair by the couch and sat down. I thought came into my head and it came out blandly.

"I hate you guys so much right now."

They just stared at me.

"why?"Axel said looking confused and smirking.

"Just a feeling from all I've been through today."I grumbled out. And Demyx laughed a bit. Maybe a minute later Zexion came out. And didn't say anything but sat down on the couch on the side nearest to me. "Okay movie picking time!"Demyx yelled and Went over to the movie rack. I could hear him talk to himself. "horror? Nah. Not dark enough.."He mumbled over things out but they weren't audible.

"Just pick out a comedy movie. Or something."Axel said plainly. Demyx looked at a Romance movie and threw it down in shame, grimacing. "Eh, trying to but all i have are scary things and my moms chick flicks.." Demyx said glumly. As Demyx got up he sat back down on the couch. "Axel why don't you do the honors?"He tried to just leave it on his shoulders. Probably too lazy.. And I zoned out for a minute and thought.

_What time was my mom supposed to be home?_

But i quickly discarded the thought. It shouldn't matter to much, as long as my chores were done and I wasn't grounded. And neither were the case... As I zoned back Demyx and Axel had gotten into a fight. Over a ten second period of time? Amazing.

"Why don't you just do it?"Axel heaved a sigh and grabbed a pillow. And slung it over his shoulder for a second then with strength he launched it at Demyx who Squealed and Dodged it. Only for in to hit Zexion who was reading. And his eyes widened for a minute. Demyx who managed to dodge to the floor looked up at him. I watched him close his book and I was speechless. But Demyx let out a weird distorted noise that was probably a held in laugh. And in seconds he was bursting with laughter. Zexion Let out a low growl and got up, and walked into the kitchen. As Demyx stopped laughing Axel put in sympathetically.

"You should go and see what kinda of mental damage you did to him."

"what **I** did to him?? You threw the pillow at him!"

"yeah and if you would have just taken the hit from a pillow like a man he wouldn't have gotten hit!"Axel said in a girly way back.

"Thats not fair!"

"oh well!"Axel said turning to me as Demyx got up wearily and went into the kitchen.

"Since Demyx lacks the brain capacity to pick a movie, why don't you?"Basically he was asking 'would you go pick a movie so my lazy ass can sit here all night?'. But either way I nodded and got up. Going over to the movies I paused and listened I was able to hear Demyx and Zexion talk? I listened even more.

"M'sorry.."Demyx said and Zexion said something I couldn't make out. But then he talked another sentence.

"Why you didn't do anything."

"Well I uh-"Demyx was at a lost for words and there was about a minute of silence. "Dante?"Demyx said one word. "What?"Zexion asked surprised.

"The name of the book. I've read it before."Demyx said proud.

"Thats.. I never knew.."Their was a pause.

"never knew what?"

"you'd have read a book in your life."

"Awe now thats just plain rude!"

"I don't waste my time on petty compliments.."Zexion grumbled out.

"Oh well isn't that nice, a person who doesn't believe in common courtesy."

With Demyx's reply Zexion laughed a bit.

"Hey, Roxas! Whats wrong, just pick something."He asked I could feel him observing me. The way he looked at me made me uncomfortable. Like a over obsessive lover, checking your every move.. sighing and giving up on the conversation the others were having I picked The first movie I even had ever seen. And threw it to him. I walked over to the now empty couch and sat in it. Watching as Axel got up and looked at the case for a moment and put it in the DVD player. And as he bent down you could see his boxers, ohh wow. Purple and black boxers that had.. the rabid rayman rabbits on it? Thats just weird. He got up and moved to sit beside me, and Pressed play with the remote.

"I never thought you would like musicals."He mused.

"hm, theres lots about me you would have never thought I would do, or like"I said quietly mostly to myself.

"huh?"

"nothing. Don't you like musicals?"I asked interested.

"never really, found one i liked but I never really watched this one, so maybe I'll like this one."The way he said it made it seem like their was a double meaning. But I just discarded it.

Demyx and Zexion made their way back into the room and sat down were Axel and me were sitting and Demyx pipped up.

"what'er we watchin'?"

"Across the Universe."Axel said calmly and Demyx made a sound of happiness.

I could feel myself drift away about halfway through the movie.

-Morning-

I woke up, feeling groggy, and forced my eyes open. And i looked around

_where..? _

I got up and looked around suddenly more awake.

_Oh yeah.. One of Demyx's rooms.._

I got up and walked to the door and opened it quietly just in case of others being up.

I walked down the hallway and down the stairs and walked into the kitchen when i seen no one in the living room.

As I walked into the kitchen I seen a half asleep Demyx carrying a cup of coffee with a shaking hand. His hair was everywhere. It must have been so used to be in that mullet mohawk thing. That when the hairspray and gel came out.. it left him with.. some kind of.. afro??

He stared at me apparently adjusting from me walking in and it took him a second.

"oh, hey Roxas!"He said his enthusiasm was sort of horrible.

And he took a big gulp of coffee. He seemed to come to more with it in his system.

"Um, if you want we washed your clothes and you can change into them.. they're in the bathroom over that way.."Demyx said groggy. I nodded and went over to the door he was pointing to, It wasn't exactly in the kitchen but in some hallway nearest to it. That i never noticed was there. Walking into the bathroom I seen my pile of clothes and slipped them on. As I walked past the kitchen back up the stairs to find my phone I seen a past out Demyx snoring on the kitchen table. Nice...

I jogged up the stairs and yawned as I got to the top landing I ran into something. And looked up.

"Axel?"My voice broke and went two octaves higher since It was the first time I said anything. And I looked down sort of embarrassed but I was too tired to care to much. And Axel laughed a bit. As i looked at him, I realized how close i was to him and how he was only in his boxers. This was weird...

He did have nice abs though.. and he had curves.. Eck! Bad thoughts. He seemed to notice the change of my expression and guessed what i was thinking and he laughed again..

"S'cuse me." I said half asleep still.

"yeah yeah."He said moving and i darted past and went into the room. I looked on the bed and stripped it of sheets for a minute and the dresser and even under it.. i couldn't find it.. hmm.

"hey." I jumped. Axel again?

"what do you want."I asked with no real feeling.

"Hey, why are you so.. just harsh to me half the time."

I immediately softened my voice.

"I'm not being harsh.."

"not by choice of words but how you say them, yeah you are."He said a little bit angry i supposed.

"I.. don't.."I cut off. Great I'm brilliant.

"Never mind."He walked off. Fantastic, nice move sherlock.

I headed back downstairs and seen him in the living room sitting. And thinking. I slowly walked over to him awkwardly.

"what."he asked. It didn't even sound like a question.

"I want to explain."I said awkwardly. He stared at me for a second, looking for something..

"okay."He gave permission.

"I don't hate you, I never have."I cleared up.

"then why are you be-"I held up a hand so i could continue.

"I just it's hard to explain!"

"then why did you come dow-"

"because the reason I'm being that way is because i sorta like you. Okay?"I admitted. Throwing my hands up. "I didn't want you to know, because I.. I didn't know if you were like some sort of weird homophobe or because you didn't like ME."I added. His mind seemed to click into place. One piece at a time.

"oh.."Was all he said. oh.

"yeah."I said. And started moving towards the door. I HAD to leave.. Its just weird now.

"Wait! Where are you-?"

"Home i guess.."I muttered.

"wait a minute. I have your phone."He said urgently taking it from his pocket and giving it to me. "and you don't need to leave, I'm not a homophobe and I kinda am.. gay..?"He stumbled for a right word on the last part. "and i kinda.. liked you a bit too.."He said awkwardly too.

"this'll be awkward.."I said recovering. He liked ME. One part of me was jumping for joy and the other part was already digging my grave for me to jump into.

"Oh.. I well.. I gotta go anyways.." I said, It was true, but i didn't HAVE to be back for another three hours, but i did half to go.

I started walking out the door.

"wait! I just wanted to say I'm sorry! I should have never came to those conclusions. It was stupid of me."He mumbled around.

"It's okay."I told him and It was just too awkward for me. For i just bolted down the street once I was out the door.

_Why was this happening?_

August 10th , 2008 5:45 am

_I can't get to sleep, I haven't talked to anyone who's called me I feel like such a dick. But i had a right.. right? I just.. I wanted to be alone for awhile.. Couldn't anyone understand that? I think Axel did, because he hasn't tried to brake in yet.. or maybe he feels the same.. oh well.. -END_

I stashed it back under my pillow.

And my phone rang.

Picking it up and looking at the caller ID I was bewildered.

_Who..?_

I answered it.

"Hello..?"I asked carefully.

There was lots of shuffling and finally an answer came.

"yeah.. I uhm.. I just.. I'm sorry."I heard the voice explain.

"Axel? What kind of dumb ass caller ID name is the Queen of Ireland?"I said annoyed.

"it doesn't matter you answered right?"He said. I pursed my lips.

"yeah."

"so I'm sorry and will you let me in through your window? It's kinda cold out here."It took me a second to process what he just said.

"Let you.. IN my WINDOW?"I asked plainly.

"..yeah?"I looked over to the window frustrated.

And their he was crouching down like he was stupid, smiling through the glass.

I looked back at the phone and answered.

"Can't my mom bolted it shut."And I pointed the direction of the door and went up the stairs and to the front door. I swung it open and he approached.

"Hi-Ya."He said into the phone and I automatically closed it. He mimicked me.

"Why on earth are you here?"I asked uncomfortable.

"Just.. I don't know. Have any chores that you need help with..? Bored? Wanna just hang out? I don't care.."He said scratching the back of his head. I moved aside and let him in, He cautiously walked in.

"I got lots of chores."I said with bad English.

He smiled.

-One Hour Later-

"Why does your mom give you all this.. crap!?"He sighed getting off of the floor with the scrubbing pad in his hand.

"Because she has ultimate power.."I mumbled then remembered Rikku's nickname for her. And started laughing. Axel looked at me weird.

"You finally broke didn't you?"He said looking distressed.

"no.. I was just remembering a friend who is a lot like Demyx. And she made a nickname for my mom."I shook my head.

"I don't wanna hear about it right now, because I'll start ranting. But, Tell me when I cool off."Axel sighed. "Was that all the chores?"

"Yeah.."I said making sure by looking at the list. "only took us eternity."He said smiling and throwing the scrubber back into the sink and he dove for the couch. I slowly made my way to it also and sat down.

"Hey. Where did that come from..?"He said pointing to a bruise I had got from my mom the other night.

"oh, um nothing."I said trying to cover it up, I'm a terrible liar.

"right, now spit it out."

"Well, You promise not to tell.. anyone?"I said and he narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"My mom, she, gets a little mad.."I said, it seemed weird how easy it was to tell him things.

"Your mom.. Beats you??"He asked, I could see him lighting up in anger.

"its okay!"I said in a hurry. I did NOT want him going off on me..

He seemed to get the point i held across when i said that.

"Okay.."He took a deep breath. "who else knows?"

"Zexion. And maybe a few others, but I never told them."I said. ..I should have told him I ran into the wall...

"family? Brothers? Sisters? Father?"

"No, all my brothers live somewhere else.. I haven't even SEEN Sora in forever. I've seen Cloud but since he got out of college, I haven't seen much of him.."I paused. "My dads, just as bad."

"Oh.. you know what, If things ever get to bad, You can come to my house. Or call me."He smiled friendly at me. It made me somewhat happy knowing he cared enough. "Okay enough, thats depressing. You don't need that."He smiled at his own words. "I do not know your full name now that I think of it.."He mused.

"It's Roxas Strife."

"middle name?"

"Skylar." Axel contemplated over it.

"Roxas Skylar Strife..."He paused. "I kinda like it."

"Yours?"

"Axel Hannah Abara."He proclaimed Proudly.

_Hannah?_

"Whats with your middle name?"

"It's what my mom was going to call me if I were a girl.."He grumbled out and I laughed.

"Nice.."

"You've never been to my house. Have you?"Axel asked.

"No.. why?"

"You should come check it, out. Before your mom gets back. So you'll know where its at anyway ha!"He laughed at the end.. why? Maybe an inside joke..

I nodded wearily.

He hopped up and grabbed my arm unexpectedly. A slight Gasp and whoa escaped me. As I was flung forward a bit. And he laughed at me.

I didn't let it get to me that time.

He headed towards the door and looked back.

"Come on."He said motioning to the door.

I sighed but complied.

Once we were outside and going down the left side of the street did I realize I still had no clue where We were going.

"So.. Where is your house?"

"It's down this street then turn left up here. Then at the next turn you turn right and My house Is the very last one."He made moved his arms pointing on which way left and right while he talked.

"'m. So what are we going to do once were there?"I asked carefully.

"We will jump out the windows and shove our faces in boiling water."

"no, seriously."

"I don't know. There are interesting things in my room. We'll see." He said, thinking.

About the time we got down his street it seemed forever away from my house. He lived about a mile away.. We stopped to the very last house. And It seemed like he lived closer by the 'down town' Part of this place..

His house was two stories high, and had a dark gray color on the outside. Inside you could see red window sheets and a peach colored wall. It was sorta simple..

"My house."He declared. I nodded. He walked all the way up to the door step and stopped.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Um. I forgot where I put my key."He said trying to smooth it out.

"You forgot."I paused and he nodded.

"Where you put." He just stared.

"The key."He nodded again.

I stood in silence.

"Lets try the back door!"He said happily.

I let out an aggravated noise but he didn't care or notice.

I followed him.

As soon as I seen him trying to pry open the door I Just couldn't help but laugh.

He seemed to take it well, only turning away in shame for a second.

"The window."He said much more just plainly telling me so I knew what we were doing.

So I followed him around to the side and watched him try to open it. And it didn't come open so he just stared at it for a second them put all of his muscle into it. It didn't budge.

"I'll pry in open.."He mumbled.

oh no.

I stayed where I was and waited as He came back with a piece of flat metal And flashed me a smile.

Oh no..

He jammed it in between the window and the wood surrounding it. And put all his weight into leaning down onto the bar. Maybe on the 3rd try something snapped and was the window came up so did the metal. Bitch slapping Axel.

He stumbled back. "Ow"He said rubbing the left side of his face. I smirked.

"Okay you successfully got the window open. And just got owned my a piece of metal, How are you going to fit into that?"I said.

"Hmm. Maybe you should go in first and open the door for me then."He mused.

"tsk."I made a noise that meant 'Yeah. Right.'

He didn't get it.

"Come on!"He said looking into the window. I was hesitant but I went over and he held his hand out for my foot and I grabbed onto the edge of the house and put my foot in his hand and without warning he just lifting my whole body up and I rolled into the window.

"Whoa! Axel what was that for."I said looking back out at him when I got up.

"It was easier."He shrugged and I looked back in and looked around. The carpet was brown and the walls were peach in this room and there was a table. Dinning room, maybe?

Looking around i went for the nearest door. Opening it, I seen basically a replication of the dining room except there was a Couch instead of a table and there was a TV. Hurrying I went over to the door and opened it. Axel stood there Looking around but smiled when he seen me open the door.

"I think I'm gonna need a new window..."he said obviously.

"Duh sherlock." He rolled his eyes at my statement.

"So up to my room we go."He declared and made his way back the way i came. By the time we were halfway across the dining room he frowned.

"Are you hungry?"He seemed to wonder when i last Ate.

"No.."I said making in sound reassuring. He seemed unconvinced but went over to a door and opened it, revealing a staircase and he went up first. I followed behind. As we reached the top of the staircase I was in shock. I didn't ever pictured his room like this. It had neon Green walls But they were mostly covered my posters of bands and he had a few guitars on the wall. And one in the corner. He had a amp by it too. And on the opposite side of the room was a huge TV and it had speakers to die for. Hooked up to it, were probably three game systems. His bed was in the middle of the floor covered by white sheets. While his bed altogether was black. It had no backboard. The floor was covered in all different colors it looked like it was from spray paint. Rainbow. I wonder how much time it took him to achieve that look. He had a couch over on the side. It was flat and had no back but he put a long pillow to rest on. And he had a coffee table right in front of it. On the shelf that was hooked onto the wall were Cd's with lots of pictures of people who i guessed were friends at concerts and other random places like walmart. Hmm. He HAD to of taken lots of time into making his room look this way..

"Like what you see?"He said smiling at my shocked expression.

"I never thought your room would look this way.."I said shock echoing me.

"Ha, I repaint my walls about once a month." He smiled.

"Ever think that if you put to many coats of paint on the walls will close in on you?"I asked disturbed. He just laughed and sat down onto the couch. "It's home. Either way."He looked at me and shrugged.

I went over and stood by his TV taking it in. It was TALLER than me.

"WOW."I said speechless.

"Thats what i got for working my butt off and keeping all my money forever." He Paused. "Everything in this room was paid by me. My mom and dad don't have that much money.. I figure I have enough clothes and I thought my room could use some TLC."He said it like he only spent five bucks on it. I shook my head.

"So whats their to do?"

"you know how to play guitar?"I stopped for a moment at the question.

"Uh.. No. i only can play piano.. and a little bit of clarinet.."I admitted.

"Okay then.."He said mostly to himself as he got up and stretched his way over to his guitar and he plugged it into the amplifier. tugging the cord back the the couch along with the guitar he went back and adjusted the volume and bass in stuff coming back he motioned me to come over.

"I'll show."He said a scarce smile on his face.

Oh.. this'll go horrible for me..

"I'm no to good with things that involve strings..."I said nervously.

"Okay okay. Chill. Watch this."He played a few cords and stopped. I nodded. He looked up and played a few more cords. "You know what the cords are which right?"He asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah."I said relieved i knew a little bit.

"Okay.."He gave me the guitar and I was shocked. But I gripped onto it.

"Okay play These three cords."He said pointing to the ones that had been marked with lines.

I nodded. And as soon as I tried to play them. It let out a screeching noise that I jumped back shocked. Axel Winced.

"Practice is necessary.." He muttered.

-forty minutes later-

I sighed.

"This is pointless."I sighed loosening my grip on the guitar.

"No-"His voice was cut off by the shrill ringing of my phone and I almost jumped I handed the guitar to Axel. And grabbed it out of my pocket.

Grimacing at the name I answered.

"Hello?"  
"Roxas, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the Grocery store. We ran out of cleaner. But I can't find the kind we had."I stated firmly.

"What ever cut the bullshit and get back here."

"Yes ma'am."

She hung up halfway before all the words were even out of my mouth.

"Wow, I could hear her from over here. Your mom right?"

"Bingo."I said getting up. "Guess I'll talk to you later."I said shuffling over to the door. I opened it and started walking out.

Wow. What a day..

As soon as I walked outside It seemed to be an endless walk before I got home..

"Hey! Roxas!"I turned back to see Axel hanging outside the door looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Just friends, right?"

"Just friends?" I was confused for a second.

He nodded waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, Friends."I smiled back in understanding at his gleaming look.

He nodded again. Waving he went back inside. I stared for a second but turned around and sighed. Walking again I hoped it wouldn't rain. The sky looked violent.

I'll just need to put up with it like everything else I guess..

--

Yeah.. I'm always in a hurry so things seemed to sped up in the story. I don't know.. I hate it when it doesn't seem to take a reasonable pace.. Oh well.. Hope its not crap at least.. Reviews with critique? I'd love that. Please?


	4. Chapter Four: Surprise :Roxas

Disclaimer: No, I have not yet discovered how to trick square-enix and Disney into letting me own it..

Thanks again for the two reviews from TheFallenOnes and SarahXxUnlovedxX! And Alerts.. Etc..

Anyways Onward!

- - -

Chapter Four:

I sat at the kitchen table, Not speaking. My mom didn't completely buy my story but it was enough to where she didn't believe it was a full out lie. So i was safe for now.

She took a plate and sat it in front of me, I could feel the warmth of the food rising onto my face, I never realized how cold the air was until now, It made me shiver violently for a second.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

She looked up from her own food and glared at me. I was stunned about half a second I just sat there, my mouth opening. but slowly got up, making sure she wouldn't go off on me and I hurriedly made my way into the living room. Flipping it open I shot an almost aggravated tone out at my friend.

"Why are you calling me? You almost got me in trou-"

"Aren't you coming to Yuna's birthday?"He cut me off. I stood in silence for a second. And took a deep breath, pushing my fingers through my hair and finally answered.

"I completely forgot."I said truthfully.

"Better make it quick."He said hanging up. I held It in my hand for a second longer and put it back in my pocket. I took another deep breath and turned walking across the room I carefully opened up the door to the kitchen and slid in. My mom stared back at me.

"I, uh, almost forgot today was Yuna's Birthday.. and I was wondering if you would excuse me, and let me go over to her house.."I asked trying to make it as formal as possible.

"Zexion?"She said blandly.

"No, They haven't ever met."I said, It was the truth, and the only reason he was even there was because Rikku wanted him to meet her.

She thought for a minute.

"You go, be back by morning."She grumbled. Probably unable to find a reason for me not to go.

I walked back out and smiled to myself.

_Awesome._

As I headed to Yuna's front door. I looked around. The sky still looked polluted. It always has, Its never blue, its almost a rusty color. You could hear cars going by with basses banging almost enough to give a headache to whoever heard. The building were familiar. Reminding me of when I used to walk around. As I wrung the doorbell. The door automatically opened. And Yuna Jumped out and onto me hugging me. I almost fell over from the tackle.

"Roxas! It's been so long since I last seen you! Tell me how things are going! Is everything okay where you live? Anyone new you met?"She paused. And let go putting her hands on her hips. "Even though you moved a ways a way, don't forget about me!"She pouted. "I've wasted too many years with you, so you better not go pushing me into the past!"She smiled an innocent smile. And even with everything that goes on wear she lives, shes about as close to an angel you can get. Probably why I befriended her.. "Every things going okay.. its nice, you can see the sky.. sorta, I met this guy named Axel and this other guy named Demyx. Demyx reminds me a lot of your sister Rikku.. They'd probably have a blast together.."I paused for a second. But continued. "I'd never forget about you. You've helped me so much my whole life, I don't think I ever can."I smiled. "Happy Birthday!"I said trying to sound as excited as possible.

I looked at her outfit, she was wearing rainbow shorts, that went most of the way up her thighs. Her shirt was a blue spaghetti-strap covered most of the way by a green knitted vest. Her whole outfit made her blue eye and green eye gleam. Her hair was the same as always. The brown hair was about shoulder length and stuck out a bit on the sides. She still had her beads in her hair and and a ribbon tied around the hair that she never cut. It went almost down her whole back I seen when she stepped up a couple stairs. Her tie-dyed slip ons were on her the same as always.

"You look stunning."I added. Her smile widened.

"Don't let Tidus catch you saying that.. Or Wakka."She giggled. "Come on. Everyones here. But you."She added giving me a glance.

I followed her inside. Her house was packed with all my old friends. Some smiled and waved as I walked in others just barely acknowledged me. I followed her to the back of the room where Zexion, Rikku, Paine, and Tidus were.

"You made it." Zexion said, surprised.

"ROXAS!"Rikku yelled. Grabbing my arms and shaking me as she jumped up and down. "Whats been up!! You haven't been on IM!! You got me worried!! I hate it when you do that!! If something bad happens to you, I'd go crazy! Aren't you worried about my well being?? I mean I can understand not being on for a little bit, but not being on for.. forever!!"She took a quick breath. "Zexy wouldn't ever reply to any of my messages, well, the first few he did, but when i kept asking he started to ignore me and I still wasn't sure what was up with you and if you were okay!"She took another breath. "An-"

"Okay! Yes I worry about your mental state! I am right now. I haven't been on because some other stuff has been going on."Her face made an 'O' expression ad I finished talking.

"Gottcha!"She said smiling.

"Hey, man! Whats been up?"Tidus raised attention to myself sitting in a chair, Smoking.

"Hey, hows everything been going around here without me?"I asked.

"Believe it or not, its actually quiet. I can get a full nights sleep without you banging on my window in the middle of the night."

"Oh, thanks."I said sarcastically.

"Yep. So how is everything were you live?"

"Pretty- Peaceful.."I said looking at him nodding.

"Drink?"Tidus Offered.

"No, I quit drinking sometime before I moved."But i smiled at the offer. He shrugged.

"Oh, well.."He mumbled out.

Rikku grabbed onto my back again.

"Roxas! You need to come visit at least two times a month!"She declared. I thought it was pretty reasonable. For her to say.

"Yeah, I'll try."I said smiling.

"Better!"She said and got side tracked running over to one of her other friends who called her.

I stood for a second, Taking in everything. The smoke was clouding around in the room, It seemed to take the smell away from everything. But the smell of beer still hung in the air a bit, from there being so much of it. Everyone at my old school was probably here- but then again, Yuna was pretty popular with everybody.. She really only had a few close friends though. And they're easy to pick out through everyone else. I knew her since elementary. Zexion sort of knew her, because hes seen her a few times and knows her sister. They were probably the only friends I had that stuck with me all these years and everything I had put them though... But.. Zexion also seemed to.. join in at times..

I sighed. I refused to bring back the old memories into my head.

The music was faintly playing in the background, I couldn't make out anything because of the noise but I was sure it was Enur that was playing..

"Hey Roxas! Is it nice to be back to your hometown for a bit?"I twisted around to see Namine staring at me smiling.

"Oh hey, I uh.. Yeah, a bit."I said giving an awkward smile. She seemed to be EVERYWHERE when i lived here.. before.. ugh. Thats not worth bringing up..

She nodded at me.

"I uh.. never gave this to you.. But i think Olette might have wanted you to have it.."She mumbled sadness taking over her voice. Her hand lifting up revealing a locket. It was completely Made out of wood. Except for the hinges. I immediately recognized it.

"Thats the locket i gave her when she was.."I stopped. Olette.. Why did that happen to her.. why did i.. I stopped immediately. Whats past has past...

"Yeah when you were going out with her. It was a year anniversary of dating right? You made it with your own hands.. She came home, so happy about it.. she wouldn't stop talking about how awesome it was that you'd do that for her.."She seemed to be locked in the past for a minute.

"My sister liked you so much.."She trailed off. "I figured It didn't matter that you were the reason for her death. She'd want you to remember her and continue on with your life.."Her words made me grimace. I was the cause of her death..

I took the locket and stuffed it in my pocket.

"Have you been to her grave?"She asked.

"No.. I didn't think.. I didn't think I could handle it.."I admitted.

She nodded.

"Well.. I'll see you around I guess."She walked off. Looking at the ground I felt so guilty. I stood there for a moment.

"Namine! I'm sorry."I called to her. She stopped and turned around. All she didn't nod and continue to walk.

I gripped the locket and dragged it back out. And popped it open. There were two pictures of us on the inside. around the pictures were words engraved into the wood 'never forget. March – 12 – 07. Love- Roxas.' I bite my tongue and closed it. And swung it around my neck. Letting it lay on my chest. Leaving it there I sighed.

"Roxas.. It's okay.. You didn't mean to.. There was nothing you could do.. I mean.. I was their.. there was nothing I could do.."Zexion said grabbing my shoulder.

"Yeah.."I said wearily.

"Lets go. This is a party!"He said trying to put on a bright face.

By the time I got home It was about two AM. I was bushed. I fell face first into the mattress.

_Olette.._

I drifted asleep with the nightmare thoughts dancing in and out of my head.

August 13th, 2008 9:20 AM

_Time for school.._

_-END_

I closed it up, and stuck it under my mattress.

Okay... Got my schedule and I'm Out of here..

I sprinted up the stairs, grabbing my bag by the door I went outside. At least it wasn't rainy.. loosely walking down the steps I started walking down the street. Why did I always have to walk to school? Eh, oh well I guess.. It was only about.. what? Two miles away? Heh, I would be to lazy to walk down to it. Only thirty minutes though..

Hm, I'm probably not going to make it in time for the breakfast service.. My luck.

Sighing I just kept walking.

_About halfway now.._

"Hey!"I turned

"Hi. Lucky you got a car."

"Lucky, You live closer, so you don't have to get up earlier."

"Pshh."

"Get in or I'm ditching you. I know you want breakfast. You always have."

"Yes. Master Zexion."I paced myself over to the passengers seat. "How can you even DRIVE with your hair like that??"I asked, unsure of if I should be scared.

"Tsk. I can see through it mostly."He said taking one hand and pushing it over more when it went almost into the middle of his face.

"Yeah. Whatever you say.."I said glancing out the window. This was soo, much easier than walking.

Maybe about five minutes later we were there.

"Whoa!"I could hear myself say automatically as I almost tripped out of the car. Looking around there was A LOT of people here when it's early..

"Come on. It has to be inside the school.. somewhere.."Zexion said glancing around giving people looks if they stared to long.

Going inside the school I looked around a bit, Everything was black and white- except the floors which were granite.

Wow. hideous.

I started walking straight when Zexion pulled me by my arm.

"Cafeteria is right here."He said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh.."I mumbled and walked in behind Zexion. Even inside there were lots of people.

"Into the line.."I said mostly to myself.

I slapped my tray down onto the table. Zexion followed a step behind mimicking me.

"So.. What classes do you have anyways.."Zexion said clearly not thinking to much about it.

"Uh.. I forget.. Wait let me get the paper out.."As I dug It out of my pocket. I could see Zexion looking over but looking back swiftly only his face frustrated when he looked back.

"Whats wrong?"I asked simply. Dragging the paper out from my pocket.

"Nothing, really.. What are the classes?"He shooed the question away.

"Uh.. Vexen first hour for Science.." I paused. "Xaldin second hour for Literature.." I looked again before saying the next. "Xemnas Third hour for Gym.. Aerith fourth hour for math.. Leonhart fifth hour for Spanish.. and Sixth hour is Reeve for World History.."I said folding it back up and putting it back in my pocket.

"Hmm. I have only three classes with you."He ended.

"Which are..?"

"Gym, World History, and Literature.."He said with a mildly cocky tone.

I nodded, ignoring the sudden change in voice. I looked over to the left seeing in the corner of my eye, someone staring.

Wow. The guy that stared at me had Long pink layered hair and had some red skinny jeans on with a gray shirt with a crude picture of red and green flowers in the corner of the shoulder.

He lifted his head in acknowledgment. I looked back to Zexion quickly.

"Hey.. When you said 'nothing' while you were staring over there, were you looking at the pink haired guy?"I asked confused.

"Yes."He said a little bit quieter. I was still confused but then a voice shocked me.

"Hello, I'm Marluxia."The pleasant voice greeted me.

"Oh.. hi, I'm-"

"Roxas. Yeah, I know Axel told me about you."Oh yeah! He was with Axel, in the car the first time I'd seen him.. But he seemed drunk then..

"Oh, really?"I said shocked.

Did Axel, really talk about me to his friends??

He nodded.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no."I said moving over some for him to sit down. Zexion seemed uncomfortable. I looked up him, and he give me a look that meant. He thought this was bad.

There was a second of silence where I just awkwardly ate along with Zexion.

"Hmm, do you guys remember me?"Zexion paused. Not looking up. I looked over to Marluxia, Confused again.

"What?"I asked feeling sudden adrenaline, did I tick this guy off, back when I lived where I did, doing what I did?

"Oh.. Okay. You don't."He said understanding something. I saw him staring at my chest and I hesitantly looked down, the only thing I had on was Olette's necklace. Olette's.. necklace.. Did he know what I did to Olette?

I could feel my eyes widen. And He looked up, eye brows also raised.

"You knew her?"I asked choking on my words.

"Oh definitely. I was her closest friend probably. You've seen me maybe.. three times before. When she was alive. And.. You told her about all those things you've done.. I was surprised she stayed with you."He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Axel."He paused looking me straight in the eye.

"But, you will. And if you never get around to telling him- I will."He got up. "Same, goes for you. Zexion."He said making his way across the room and exiting. I left my mouth gaping. No words would come out. And as the first bell rang I just looked back to Zexion, who also seemed at a lost too.

He finally cleared his throat.

"We have about ten minutes left, we should go outside and meet the others."He said still seeming out of it. I just looked down, getting up.

"How bad do you think this is?"I asked.

"I don't know. He's not telling.. and he's giving us a chance to tell them before he does.. So, we still might have the upper hand."He said walking past me.

"Maybe.."I followed him.

_I don't know whether to trust that guy or not. I mean he knew Olette. So he can't be that bad.. but theres just something about him. That.. maybe.. No. He wouldn't. He doesn't even know why I did it. This is so confusing I thought this was already behind me.._

I looked up as soon as we were outside and a group of people headed our way.

"Hey!!"Axel called waving a few people looked over, and seen him and me, walking towards each other. And I could tell as soon as that happened people started to avoid and give me a little more room. What kind of impression did he make here?

A girl who worked at the mall suddenly pushed past Axel.

"Hey.. Remember me?"She said like she was trying to flirt, breathing out on my face. What the fuck?

"Yeah.. Lar..xene?"I said trying to remember it.

"Good boy."She in a more violent tone. As she slapped the side of my face, giggling and heading over to Zexion. Holy Shit. I looked over at her walking behind me and As soon as I did, I could fell myself stumbling forward and I only had a second to think as I hit the ground. I was quite for a second. Trying to think of the right words to put for the pain steadily growing on my face.

"Fucking, ow."It was the best I could do. As I turned around to stare at the culprit.

Oh!! Sorry Roxas! It's just been soooo long!"Demyx complained. "And- ahh!!"I seen him flip over and off me and Axel bent down in front of me extending his hand. I blushed a bit but took his hand, and he lifted me up swiftly.

"It's been.. what? Three days?"He exaggerated acting like Demyx. And I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. He smiled wildly at me. I loved that smile. I looked around for a second At the group around us.

"Oh! Okay meet the group!"He said motioning his hand towards everyone within five feet. "Okay.. The girl talking to your friend is Larxene. But you already met her apparently.. and the one over to the right.."He twisted me about 90 degrees. "Is Marluxia. And the one next to him is Xigbar."He said and I noticed the one next to Marluxia had an.. eye patch? Strange.. "and the one over there is Luxord. And ne-"I cut him off. "Holy shit."I grabbed Axel's waist and moved him in front of me. I continued to move him forward and over to the tree. As soon as I was able to hide behind it I let go. He seemed amused. "Sorry."I said awkwardly.

"It's okay.. who were you avoiding?" He asked.

"Uh.. remember the brother I told you about..?"

"which?"

"The one in college."

"Oh, yeah.. Cloud right?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me HE WORKED HERE?"I left betrayed.

"He works here? Uh.. no one named strife worked here last year."He said looking behind him. "Which one is he?"

"He.. has.. Spikey blonde hair.. and is dressed in the blue turtle necked vest, with... a black sweater around his waist.."I tried to remember his pants.

"Oh okay I see him..."He seemed to study him.

"Hmm. Sexy."I mentally gouged my eyes out.

"What??"

"Hah! Your brother looked an awful lot like you only lighter hair and longer spikes. And older."I scratched my head.

"So.. you just basically called me.. sexy?"I asked confused.

"Of course."He gave me a evil grin.

"My other brother Sora almost has hair like his only its brown.."I said getting off the weird subject. He just laughed.

"Come on, your brother can't be that bad. To be seen out in public he seems cool." I frowned.

"He's more like a parent than a brother to me.."I scratched my head.

"Whatever.. come on."He grabbed my hand and dragged me out. In the corner of my eyes I could see Cloud's eyes lock onto me.

He headed my way.

"Oh no.."

"Roxas."I looked over.

"Cloud.."I smiled at him he let out a short smile back.

"Can I talk to Mr. Abara alone real quick?"He asked. Not to polite.

"uh.. sure.."

Axel looked over at me completely confused. I just looked back confused too. And they left over to the tree and went behind it. After a couple seconds I got curious, I had to head over there. And so i did. Vigilantly I hid behind the other side of the tree and listened.

"Stay away from my brother, Do you hear me? If you do anything to him I will, tear your ass up."He violently said. "The teachers told me what you've done to every last one of your friends. And They seemed to have more things to say about you then anyone else."The threat in his voice was unbelievable. "And it's probably, not to good to get to close to him anyways."

"Why?"Axel's voice came in.

"Ask him. I'm not telling you shit. You better just keep your hands to yourself though. Especially because I know who your brother is. And if your anything like him I will rip your fucking spikey red hair off your head. Piece by piece."I could tell that the conversation should have ended there.

"How do you know if I've changed or not since I'd done those things?"The insult in his voice was definitely there.

"That all depends on how you act for the year I'm teaching here, as an assistant to most of the teachers."Cloud seemed to find what Axel said hard to believe. I'd had enough...

Stumbling back over near to Zexion, I could feel a headache coming. Great. Now Marluxia's threats hanging over my head and Cloud has a chance to tell, to scare him off. And Axels going to be throughly confused and is going to ask me about all of it.. Oh no.. Rubbing my temples I felt a hand on my shoulder and with a just I looked up and sighed.

"I'll see you in your first hour class."And with that my brother walked steadily away. Great..

"Your brother is scary. And For him to think I'm anything like my brother is just.. ugh. My brother is soo.. stupid sometimes."Axel shook his head.

"Your brother?"I said questioningly.

"Yeah.. I have a brother named Reno."He seemed to end the conversation there.

"Oh.."I paused for a second. "He threatened you right?"I asked.

"Yep."He said, then he seemed to think for a minute. I tried to give him less time to ask what I was pretty sure he was going to ask.

"What are your classes?"

"Oh. Uh.. Vexen first, Aerith second.. Xemnas.. Everyone I know has Xemnas third.. Leonhart fourth, Valentine fifth, and Reeve sixith."He said Still looking.

"Ohh.. I have first, Third, and sixith with you. Beginning, middle and end.."I said with realization. "Cool. I think we might have the same lunch then.."He started walking towards the group again. "Oh yeah! And the one over there by luxord Is Siax."He said finishing off what he was saying earlier. I nodded. "Hey! People!"The whole group looked at us, and Zexion seemed to further himself from us.

"This is Roxas! Remember I told you about him?? and Over there is his little depressed emo friend, Zexion. He gets along with Demyx."Everyone just kinda stared and nodded, probably thinking Axel was a douche. About maybe four seconds later Demyx let a 'Whoop!' out and some turned to him others just returned to conversation, and only one person snickered.

"just ignore them."Axel waved them off.

The dude named Luxord made his way over here.

"Ello' Love. M'Luxord."He extended his hand as if to shake it. And my reaction was to late so he just pulled it right back putting it into his pocket.

"Oh, hi, I'm roxas?"

"Love, everyone knows that now. Axel's like an intercom."

I scratched my head at that.

The bell rang overhead.

"Okay! Lets go to first hour.."He said dragging me around Luxord. "Damn, British people.."

"You know I am half British. Right?"I looked up at him.

He looked down, once then back up. A minor frown in place.

"No.."He looked down one more time. "Please do not tell me your related to him."He begged.

I just laughed.

"Okay, Vexen's class is right around this corner.."He said dragging me inside and around the right side and we walked all the way down the hall and the second to last class the tugged me inside.

As soon as we walked in he let my hand go and walked almost half way across the room because of Cloud sitting at the table with a chair writing things down. I slowly made my way over to Axel.

I whispered into his ear. "If you pretend to be trying to avoid me and I always follow you, he shouldn't have anything to say to you, and I'll take the blame."Axel's face lit up for half a second.

"You'll TAKE the blame."He said criticizingly.

"He won't do to much to ME."I said, not believing how he would have just hearing his rant about tearing his ass up. And worry about me. A relative to him. Axel sighed and sat down two seats from where he was standing, I could see Cloud looking up finally. I walked all the way back over to Axel and sat down right beside him. And came really close. He moved over to the side, seeing what I was trying to display to Cloud. And I scooted closer and I could see Cloud's eyebrows raise. I couldn't help but laugh. I bet we looked ridiculous. Axel turned to me, and tried to hang back a laugh, that came from me laughing. Cloud then seemed to lower his eyebrows, and I stopped laughing for a minute.

"Hey, did you know this is my second year in this class?"Axel said probably thinking it was interesting.

"No?"

"Yeah. This teacher hates me."He said rolling his eyes.

"Thats.. great, for you?"I said unsure of how to answer.

He rolled his head this time and looked at me.

"What I mean is that since this teacher hates me. There's a extremely good chance he'll absolutely hate you too. Unless since he's your brother that edges your points up more." He said motioning things with his hands.

"Yea-"

As soon as the bell rang I lost my train of thought and just like out of a cheesy movie, Vexen wisped into the room. Taking his lab coat and swinging it around as He turned to the class.

"Good morning welcome, to my Chemistry class. There will be no talking when I'm talking, Nothing at all, no disruptions, no nothing. And I will not repeat myself If I see anything, I will send you to the principle."He turned his head to Axel and Axel gasped looking around at everyone by him. Putting a hand to his chest. I think its amazing how he says things so.. fast and it still come out calm. Taking in one breath he then looked at me.

"And if his new little friend acts up, the same thing will go for him."

I sunk down into my booth. I could see Cloud freeze.

"Even if he is, Mr. Strife's brother."He said curtly. Moving his head towards my brother. All the girls looked at him and then me, and some started whispering others giggled and gave a knowing look to each other. Others thankfully didn't care and just stared at Vexen.

Vexen grabbed a stack of papers and went from row to row smacking papers onto the desks.

"Sign it."

He then exited with the swoosh of his coat, out of the room.

"What a drama queen."I said making fun of this exit. Axel snorted, making a loud distorted noise and a few people turned to look.

"Roxas, Please."My brother called to me from the desk in the front, shaking his head at me. But a smirk in place. I just let out a breath of air from my nose.

"And the siblings quarrel once again!"I noticed the voice and looked back. And Cloud mimicked me.

"Luxord?"Axel said looking at him too, taken aback.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Love, Didn't you know this was also the detention room?"My eyes flickered to Axel and Back to Luxord.

"No, someone failed to rely that message."I said looking over a bit to Axel. He shrugged.

"Anyways! You've never got a detention before. What happened?"Axel skipped that conversation.

"Oh, I started talking in my native language. And she thought I was cussing her out."Luxord sounded like a stuck up girl when he said that..

"Your.. native language?"Axel seemed amused by his choice of words.

"YOU. Up in the front now. Sit in that desk!"Vexen walked in and back out after the instructions. And He did as commanded sitting next to Cloud.

"Hi."Why was Luxord talking to my brother?

Cloud looked up with a dull look. "Hi." he looked back down.

"What'cha doin'?"His accent interfering with the pronunciation with the words.

Cloud didn't reply.

"I wanted.." Cloud got up and moved over a seat and moved the desk with him, Luxord cut off mid sentence, and scooted closer With his own desk. "To ask, if you were gay." Cloud immediately stopped his work.

"What?"He asked looking at him with a tired look. I was scared for my life. "Yes, Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh, no, love, It was just a guess because there is a picture of you and another guy kissing in your folder. Cloud frowned even more.

"Maybe you should move back."Clouds voice got deadly. I started to fill out the form not wanting to know what was going to happen. And Axel slapped my hand.

"Ow."I said, frowning.

"Don't give that wacko your address and number."He whispered but it almost sounded like a purr.

I heard a screech and when I had looked up, Cloud was taking his hand and scratching the board. And luxord was trying to cover his ears. Axel looked very disturbed.

"Cloud! Come on! That stuff hurts!"I called over the noise. He looked at me and quit. And looked back to Luxord who moved back to where he originally was.

Vexen walked back into the room.

"Hand them up." And we did so. He then took the papers he had in his hand, and passed them out. What the fuck? I didn't understand anything on it.

I looked to Axel for help. He smiled.

"Sorry, This guy makes you learn college stuff. I'll show you how to solve it."He said moving closer and bending over me.

"Okay.."I mumbled.

"Here let me see your pencil." I gave to him and he put his head by mine. And he Put his hand on the part of the seat I wasn't sitting on. Oh no, not in the class with Cloud...

"Now.. You move this decimal over with many numbers there are with this."He pointed at first to the number 452.345 and then to the number 5. "then you divide, this with this number.."He got closer. And i know I blushed, I wasn't even paying any attention to what he had said. He then brushed his lips on my ear and I tried to look at Cloud but I couldn't bring myself to see his probably furious face if he was looking.

"Roxas! Come here!"I heard Cloud's voice break through everything. Axel suddenly froze and backed to seat behind and fell into it. I got up, slowly at a loss for a well needed words to get myself out of this. As I got over to Cloud, his glare bore into me, I could feel it, burning my chest.

"Lets go outside for a second."

I could feel the air move around me as He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me roughly outside.

I looked up as The closed in, and Cloud pushed it open with his free hand. As soon as we were outside he grabbed both of my shoulders.

"What are you doing??"He was mad. I didn't respond I just let him continue. "Don't you get it?!"

As soon as he yelled at me, I snapped.

"Get what? That your just intruding into my life, without notice? You haven't even came to visit us at all over the last year!"I tossed back.

He froze.

"That's not what this is about.."

"Really? What's this about then?"

"It's about me, trying to protect my little brother."He stated firmly. My flare of anger was waring off.

"From what then?"I asked calmly back.

Cloud was quiet for a minute.

"Right, you have no answer."I shook his hands off my shoulders.

"Please be careful around him."He said straightening back up.

"Why?"I asked i could feel the anger coming back.

"Because the last three years he's been here, he's managed to molest half the school."He left out roughly. I gave him the "I'm not stupid enough to buy that" look.

He rolled his eyes.

"Please?"He said.

"Fine i promise to be careful around him."I said turning on heel and making it back inside.

Axel was looking down at his paper. And Luxord was staring off into space.

Hmph. This might be a problem.

--

Guys I'm sorry I'm really really, Lazy at some points in life, but the beginning of the school year is such a bad time for me..

FORGIVE ME!! lol

Anyways, I would have made it longer and the ending is gay, but It'll work i guess..

Wait for the fifth chapter later i guess?? lol

Bye.. for now.. :O


	5. Chapter Five: Strange :Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own!

Chapter 5:

I was the first to walk into the second hour class. It seemed like this class would be somewhat normal. They're was a teacher writing on the board and at first thought. I thought it was girl, until he turned around. With the dread-lock hair and sideburns it JUST didn't go. Zexion was the second to enter and he glimpsed over to the teacher, and whisked way immediately. Right back out the door for a second. Zexion barely ever laughed and when he did it was for good reason. And this guy was a good reason to laugh. Zexion came back in lips pursed. Taking this in. The teacher finally spoke. "Welcome to my class. Please take a seat anywhere you like and pick a partner."He seemed bored. But with that I went over over to Zexion and sat by him. I'd pass this class with flying colors if we got partners Zexion was a whiz this stuff.

"Cloud?"I turned and stared at Zexion, he gave me a mostly nasty tone and left his mouth open with a flare of annoyance in his stance.

"He's here to teach.. I guess. I don't know, It's so confusing now. I'm completely at a loss. For a way to come at everything. Marluxia basically waiting to shoot me in the head. Cloud's probably going to tell Axel about.. you know. Just to scare him off.. and everything is just overwhelming. I can't take in stuff like this right."Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You can't take in anything. Your heartless when it comes to anything. You can't appreciate anything."What crawled up his ass?

"Dude, whats up?"I asked with more concern, then anger.

He shook his head. And opened his book up to read it. Nuh uh. He was not going to read a math text book, because he was in a shitty mood. Letting out a disgusted noise I closed the book on him. And he turned to me sticking his jaw out.

"Tell me whats wrong. Then you can go back to reading about decimals."

We had a staring contest for about a minute or two, before he gave up and huffed.

"Marluxia... I had him first hour, I swear to god, I'm going to rip his throat out. He tried threatening me with my family."I thought for a minute before letting out a small noise is realization.

"Yeah! He tried telling the whole class that I was like that. And just-"He shook his head and opened the text book back up.

_So.. Marluxia tried telling the whole class.. That Zexion, was a gay whore basically? I mean.. sure.. his brothers are like that. But hes not. And who'd believe him anyways? That made no sense. Hmm, maybe he was just over reacting? I don't know.._

The rest of the class time seemed to go by fast with Zexion not talking and the teacher basically not doing anything today. He said He'd leave all the working and getting ready for school stuff until later, so we have one teacher we didn't have to worry about. He was actually a pretty good teacher if you took out the looks. There was one kid in the class that liked to joke around a lot. He seemed to only mess with the girls though, and he had one friend he always talked too. I think his name was also Riku. Like my friend Rikku, only with one 'K'.. His main friends name I think was Seifer. He seemed not to be the joker to much, He just seemed to be the kind of person that'd jump you without hesitating..

I might have some problems with one of them. I was sure of it. Those kind of people always hated me.

As soon as The bell rung I jumped up out of my seat and headed towards the door, with Zexion trailing. As I made my way towards the front of the bulding again I seen Demyx skidding his way towards us.

"Hey!!"He slowed to a walk when he got to us. I stopped momentarily only to continue walking again, as Demyx was already walking past me.

"Yeah?"I just looked briefly at him but then back forward again, when I noticed his eyes were narrowed and locked on, something ahead of us. All I seen was Zexion helping some girl pick up the books.. Oh. Wait..

"Demyx?"

He pursed his lips for a second and swallowed, only to turn to me and smile.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you guys were doing after school."I halfway smiled back.

"I'm just gonna go home, and do some chores.. Zexion usually just hangs around his room reading though."I moved over to block his view of Zexion. Less pain then probably. As soon as I thought we were out of range enough I closed my head close to Demyx's. "He's straight."I said, pity in my voice even though, I tried to force it out. He just bit his lip and looked at the ground. Looking around and sighing I came closer again. "You know though.. I think hes like a slinky."Demyx's eyebrows rose and I mentally slapped myself. God I'm an idiot sometimes. Even Demyx thinks so. Of all people. "I mean, I think he's gay- But he's ashamed to be, so he just- You know.. Denies it, and tries to find something to prove it wrong. But he's not stupid. He knows when he can't deny some things. Just like a slinky. It can stand still not going to the forces of gravity- but one push, and it falls over and bends, until something lifts it back up. Like his endless pride."The last sentence was sorta nasty I thought. But I guess it didn't matter because Demyx nodded. But somehow looked a bit more hopeful. About a couple more seconds Zexion sped up behind us. And with the same apathetic face as always he spoke.

"So. What was it you wanted?"The question was pointed to Demyx, Who just took in a big breath and smiled. It was obviously fake but Zexion wasn't fazed.

"Well, I was wondering If you guys wanted to go over to my place.. Maybe watch a movie?"He scratched his head. Zexion's face turned to surprise, then worry, and then watchful, only to return back to an apathetic look a second later.

"What time?" That was unexpected.

"Maybe.. 5:00-ish?"Zexion let a grieving smile onto his face and nodded. Demyx turned to me.

"As long as I get a ride, I'll finish all my chores in' stuff."Demyx let out a small squeal and basically danced into the locker rooms. Axel was sitting on the bench Laying down. Where was everyone else? As soon as he caught sight of us he smiled a breath taking grin.

"Yo!"He turned into a sitting position and watched us just stand there. After a couple moments I got the idea that he was thinking we were going to sit down. Frowning at my own slowness At sat down at the nearest bench. In the corner of my eye, Axel seemed to lift his head up in dissatisfaction and a form of curiosity. What was that about. Zexion followed in my actions and sat in the one opposite Axel, Demyx followed and sat beside him. Hmm. Is it just me, or was everyone being carefully observant? I could feel my face turn into discomfort. Axel's face changed again, with a more agitated curiosity. He was.. watching my facial expression then? Thats weird, and out of the blue.. My mental mind smiled. I widened my eyes momentarily, and crossed them. Then rolled them into the back of my head. As soon as I set my eyes straight again I looked over to Axel who looked like he had just been insulted with a very clever 'Your momma' Joke.

He was about to say something when a man with Silver hair came bursting into the room. Did he.. have a malibu tan? You've got to be kidding me. First a drama queen, then the living yeti, And now.. Some wack job with a malibu tan? I stared up at him expectantly. His eyes browsed the small crowd.

"Usually you skip this class too Mr. Abara."The mans deep voice seemed to echo, In the empty room.

"Oh, well, my new sidekick over there is too good.. for his own good. I came because he came, basically."Axel motioned to me.

"Cute. Your boyfriend has knocked some sense into you."His voice was mocking. My jaw opened slightly. What?! Boyfriend?? Axel rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever, At least I'm not a rapist."He raised his head and eyes narrowed.

"Watch your mouth." Wow. What a relationship these two have.

"Hey! No bickering! If You guys were gonna ditch us, just to make sure they survive him, you should have at least told us."Larxene burst into the room. Making her way across the floor. Wasn't this.. a boys locker room though? Followed behind her was Xigbar and Siax. If I remembered right..

"Anyways. You all know the rules, Even though you don't follow them, tell them to the newbies." Roxas looked at the teacher a little more closely. He looked ridiculous. White and green Shorts.. and A tight Green shirt.. It just wasn't his style. Roxas stifled a laugh. "So go and run laps till the hours over.. I dont have time you put up with you. Saix, I expect you to take punishment for all of your friends, You will be staying after."Axel Burst in a roar of laughter.

"Its like a porno in the making."He laughed again.

Rolling my eyes I stood up. And one by one, so did everyone else. Saix was the first to start shuffling his way towards the gym, I tiredly followed the winding hall to the gym. It was huge. This was like The Indian Ocean, type big.

"We have one of the worst blitzball teams, and the school still asked for a big gym- to 'Train' the teams."I looked over to Demyx who was shaking his head in disappointment. Why did I need to know this?

Making my way over to the side, I seen Xigbar already running. And Saix jogging. Larxene was just.. sitting there. Where was Axel?

"Hey!"Someone had grabbed me into a headlock from behind.

"Come on. You, me, Demyx and Zexion If i can force him to, are all gonna race."He started dragging me over to the corner of the gym. I had to try and stay in the same position while walking, so his arm didn't have th chance to strangle me. As soon as He let go. I took in a huge breath of air That was constricted away from my lungs. "Stay."For fear of being choked I stayed. Watching him cross the room and talk to Demyx who went running off. Over to Zexion. Axel made his way back over to me.

"Okay! Its settled, Demyx is going to run but Zexion is going to need some coaxing into.. I think?"By the time we looked back over, They were both making there way over.

"Zexion, loves challenges. And this, Is just in his reach. He runs for about an hour everyday almost.. "I informed him. And Zexion simply sat his book onto the ground by the mats and stared at us. His stance seemed competitive.

"Okay! All in line!"Demyx exclaimed, making his way to the first line in front of us and Leaded back preparing to run. Zexion went to his left and did the same only not touching the ground exactly. I hurriedly made my way to Demyx's other side. If I got the last side, This was going to suck. Axel made his way to my side and simply looked like he was going to Skim his way across a building. It was kind of a strange position to run in. Shaking that thought off, I looked ahead.

"Okay. Get ready.. Set STAY!"No one moved. "Aw, come on. You guys were supposed to start running then come back."

"Were not completely stupid."Axel said simply.

"Okay.. Get ready.. set GO!"I took off. Even though I was one of the first to start running. Demyx and Zexion made there way right beside me. And Zexion easily pushed past. Demyx seemed shocked because he slowed but then right away picked up speed. Catching up to Zexion. Okay I was almost in last place..Axel made his way beside me.

"I expected you to run faster than this.."Axel said keeping his pace as good as mine.

"I can. But I'm just afraid to, with them running here. I'll probably get pummeled as a threat to them."Axel laughed at my words.

"Okay!"Axel rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay. Lets let one of them win, and have a race ourselves."I looked over to him. His eyes beaming in satisfaction.

"Fine. Your on!" I drastically slowed down. And looked around for Zexion. He was about maybe.. a hundred feet, away from where we started. Demyx looked like he was right beside him. When they were about a meter away, Demyx went diving onto the finish line. Literally. Sliding the rest of the way. He yelled in triumph. Zexion shook his head.

"Cheater!"Axel yelled to him. We turned and started walking our way back. As soon as we made it over to them Axel stood back in position to run again.

"I thought we were gonna race?"I rolled my eyes and lined back up.

"This will be interesting.."Faintly I heard Zexion say. Probably to Demyx. "Roxas, was in track back at the old school. He was about one of the best.. But our team was kinda bad.. He always wanted me to join. But i never would.."

"Pfft. I was never that good."I called back. He didn't answer, but i could picture him shaking his head."Axel was on the wrestling team. They always made you run. He was one of fastest of them. Right Axel?"Demyx called over. I looked over to Axel who just gave a thumbs up. "Okay, Ready.. Set.. GO!"Axel called. I pushed my legs from the ground, getting a sprinting start, keeping, my pace persistent, Only when It came to the turn did I slow down a lot, basically sliding, and turning with my hand sliding onto the ground to keep me up. Regaining myself, Axel came past, strong on the turn.

"Ugh."I went back running, getting faster and faster, finally coming up from behind him. Pushing myself almost into a jump. I past him almost completely until the next turn came up. Instead of slowing I continued To run, taking the turn with the run. I almost slid into the mat, adrenaline pumping, when I almost fell backwards. But still pushing on strong, I continued to dart past Axel. Finally almost at the ending line. I sprinted one more time making it past the line. Winning. I tried to stop, almost falling forward. But catching myself from that way, I started to fall backwards. Closing my eyes, waiting for the impact. None came. I slowly opened my eyes, Axel stood above me. And raised his eyebrows up and down. For a moment I just stared at him, shocked that he stopped my fall.

"I know I'm sexy, but do you have to drool on my arm?"I let out an aggravated sigh, realizing I was just gapping at him.

"Whatever."I pushing myself up from his arms. Feeling uncomfortable, and kind of idiotic for just staring at him like that.

"WOOT! Roxas FOR THE WIN!!"Demyx shouted. Looking around again. I realized Everyone was also looking. I looked down, figuring my face was reddening. I made my way back over to Zexion.

Xxxx

As the bell rang, I jumped up from the bleachers. Axel grabbing my arm, And dragging me from the opposite way I tried to walk.

"Lets try to minimize how many times we see that dude, to none from now on."Axel said, still dragging me over to the right. To come upon the exit. I started to think a little bit as we parted, so I could get to my locker.

_Maybe.. I think.. I might like him still.. No. I can't. We said we'd just be friends.. What if he's thinking the same thing?_

I mentally beat my head. Forget it..

Not happening. Hopefully this day will go by fast..

Xxxxx

I sweep up the remaining glass off the floor. Limping over to the trash can and dumping it out. I stood for a minute. Groaning. My phone went off again. I grabbed it out from my pocket and flipped it open. A text..

'Hey! Your still coming right?'

I sighed and text back.

'IDK. I think I might be busy...'

I put away the broom and went down into my room sitting onto the bed.

I got the next text.

'To bad, were outside! Hurry up!'

I just flipped it back closed. I let out another noise only this one out of how annoying he could be. I grabbed my bag out from under my bed. And took the clothes that were sitting on my bed from being folded. And stuck them in. It was a whole outfit I thought.. Heading over to the bathroom, I took a look at my face for the first time, since the beating. Above my eye brow was a huge black and purple bruise. And on my cheek were about six cuts. All pretty deep, and red, and inflamed around the cut. How was I going to explain that to Demyx? On my back I was pretty sure it was worse.. My arm had a small cut on it too though.

Moving my hair as much as I could in front of the Bruise, I left the bathroom. And grabbed my bag. Jumping up the stairs. And out the door. Going over to the front one. I looked around one more time.

Screw this place..

I exited, slamming it. Only for Demyx to honk. Wow. What a cheesy horn..

"Me--eep!"I flinched It was squeaky..

Turning around I basically ran up to it, Glad to get away from the house. When I made it up to the car and opened the back seat door Demyx's eyes bugged.

"What happened??"I climbed in, trying to find something to say. "I mean geez, It looks like someone took a medieval bat to your face!"Demyx definitely wasn't helping how I felt.

"He accidentally fell and shattered some glass. He called me and told me."Zexion just saved my life. I gave him a very pleased smile. It was true though that i did call him and tell him what happened.

Demyx gave us a frown, he probably knew that wasn't the whole story.

Xxxxx

As soon as we got back to his house, we were greeted by Demyx's mom. She seemed nice. Her hair was brown like Demyx's but was pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a pink dress with a darker pink over jacket. She was really pretty. Apparently her name was Aerith.

"Hey.. Demyx, where's your dad at?"I hadn't seen his dad yet, He said he's usually working but he also told me the time he got off work. And.. He wasn't home yet. I looked over at the time from on where I was on the floor. 8:23 pm. Yeah. It was pretty late..

Demyx fiddled with his thumbs and smiled.

"I dunno. He's probably on his way or something."I looked away but out of the corner of my eye I seen Demyx give Aerith a Worrying look.

"Zexy, do you have to read.. like ALL the time? I mean we've got plenty of things to do here besides that.. Like.. Eh.. Indoor flooding! We could create a indoor pool downstairs!" Zexion just looked up and gave him the 'I can't believe your stupid enough to say that' look. I couldn't help but laugh. As I looked at Demyx a little more, he looked kind of strange without his usual hairstyle. And it being down. It made his look like he had a huge part of his hair burnt off underneath his usual mohawk. His PJ's were way baggy. It looked strange all together. And I was smaller and I was wearing his clothes. I looked kind of stupid. Zexion was smart enough to bring his own night clothes though. He looked sharp. He could probably go to school like that too. I Shifted the pillow that was underneath me.

"Whats up with him?"

"Roxas?"I zoned back in and Looked up. There was a guy with Black hair that was spiked a lot like Axel's only not as long. And there was a bunch of strands of hair that locked together and came down in the front. Demyx was looking at me weird.

"Huh?" I looked around wide eyed.

"This is my dad."Demyx smiled and gave me a stranded look that said 'Greet him!'

"Oh hi. Mr.."Oh great, I don't know Demyx's last name.

"Oh, No. Kid just call me Zack. I hate formality's."Zack shook his head and smiled. He was dressed in a long black coat. He looked more wild then professional.

Zack looked around for a second more. His eyes locked onto the hidden Zexion.

"You seem familiar..."He drawled out wagging a finger at him. Zexion's visible eye brow lifted.

"Your.. you're.. are you related to a Kadaj?"He finally said, He seemed happy to remember the name.

"Yeah.. Why?"Zexion asked cautiously. Kadaj wasn't known every well.

"He and my war buddy, Hated he each other. We all went to the same camp. He never got drafted though. Only me and my buddy did. Haven't seen either of them since.. "He shook his head at the memories.

"What was his name?"I asked, curious.

"I don't remember.. It was back when I was about 18 up to 22 years old. I have bad memory.. But I last seen him on a certain mission. When they promoted me to SOLDIER first class. He was still an Infrantery man.."Zack smiled. But them after a pause he continued. "He was always very shy. He barely ever talked unless he knew ya."He then took his hands and made little points on his head.

"He always had spikey hair. And It was a faint blonde color."He shook his head. "He's probably only 35. The last time I seen him I was 22. and he was 18. Thats about all of your life mind you. So don't say thats not to long ago!"He smiled. What he said.. sounded an awful lot like my brother.. But I don't think he was in the war.. He was in college. I skipped it. Naw. Its not Cloud..

"Anyways, you guys hungry? We've got delicious microwavable Pizza. So I won't be given the chance to burn it!"He smiled and started squatting over and over. What the heck? He stopped and moved towards the kitchen. Demyx smiled to us and got up motioning for us to follow. I sat for a minute longer but finally got up and moved my way over to the door and pushed it open. Where was Aerith?

I moved over to the counter and sat by Demyx. Zexion finally made his way in too. Zack Pulled out a pizza.

"Pepperoni..?"He shook it in front of us.

"No! To plain."Demyx complained. Zack turned around dug some more.

"Sausage..?"He repeated the last motion.

"No. Don't we have a combination?" He turned around again.

"Everything..?"He smiled.

"Okay. That'll work.."Demyx grabbed it from his hands. And Zack sat down. Leaning his head onto his hand. I looked down staring at my hands.

"You know.. you look somewhat familiar too."I took me a second but then I looked up realizing he was talking to me.

"I do?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah. The way you hair is spiked. It reminds me of him."

"None of my family has spiky hair except for my brothers and me." I said looking back down.

"What are they're names?"

It took me a minute but I replied. "Sora and Cloud."

"Cloud.. Cloud. Cloud. That sounds so familiar. That might be him!"He slapped his hand down onto the table in triumphant.

"My brother.. I don't think he was ever in the war though. He never told me.." I countered him.

"Did he not contact you for a while? My war buddy told me he told some of his family that he wanted to be in SOLDIER. But he said he didn't think he could go back and tell them that he never made it. He said he was too ashamed. So he told me He was just gonna tell them that they were all full of people. So instead he went to college. IF I remember right. It's a lot to think back on off of the top of my head."I shook my head. Would he have lied like that?

"Here how about this.. What if I go and see your brother? And we'll see if it is him! Lets see.. tomorrow I have the day off. And I think you guys have a half a day.. So.. Where would I get to see him?"

"He works at the school a bit. So you should be able to see him right after school."I said, Sighing.

"Right! See? I'll find out in no time."

"Hey Roxas wanna go upstairs while we wait for the food to be done?" Demyx said faintly pulling on my shoulder.

"Oh sure. Okay." I got up and started walking back out into the living room. As soon as we made it back into Demyx's room he sighed.

"You've got to be kidding me. Axel's brother Reno.. He also worked in the war somewhat. He was one of the turks." Well if my brother was in the war that'd explain how he knew Axel's brother..

"Zexy's uncle is one of his rivals, And now, your brother is my dads old war buddy? Aw now come on. Is there anyone that I know that my dad didn't BEFORE me?" I shook my head at him.

"What a messed up way to live." I replied back to his rant.

Slapping his hands down onto his lap, he smiled. Getting up he jumped over to the stereo "Music?"

Xxxx

"Roxas! Come on buddy. Time to wakey wakey."I groaned and focused in on Demyx standing over me. Sighing I slowly got up.

"Wha'tim izit?"I tried to pronounce the words good but it still came out incoherently.

"Huh?"Demyx looked puzzled. It really annoyed me.

"What. Time. Is. It."I said each word as clearly as I could and as loud as I would allow myself.

"Well geez, I'm not deaf!"He said apparently somewhat insulted.

"And I'm not wake."I countered him.

I looked around, all the lights were on and the smell of pancakes was rising up into the bedroom.

"Dem, you getting ready up there?!"I heard Zack call from downstairs.

"Yeah!!"Demyx yelled back. "Well.. You know how to get ready? Right? Oh and.. By the way.. If you want to use anything of mine you can. Like my straightener. Anything."Demyx smiled and pounced out of the room.

Why can't my house be like this one?

Sighing I got up to my feet but stayed like that for a minute to just take everything in, when I suddenly got dizzy. Walking over to the over side of the room I grabbed my bag and headed for the bathroom. Pulling the slightly ajar door, I coughed from the fumes that came pouring out. Turning around so I wouldn't have to smell the hairspray for a minute. I let it air out and went inside. Coughing a few times, I got dressed in todays clothes with the remaining fumes still lingering, I looked in the mirror. And saw the scratches.

"I completely forgot about them.."I grumbled out. Unhappy. How was I going to explain that to Cloud when he goes all detective on me?

Pulling a few locks of hair to the side to make sure they would stay I walked out the bath room. And made my way down the hallway, skipping a few steps on my way down the stairs I opened the door to the kitchen. The smell of everything seemed to be doused onto me. Zexion was standing with a plate in his hands slowly eating listening to Demyx talk who was sitting down. Opposite the table Zack was on the Phone and Aerith was still cooking. Zack noticed I walked in and did a salute that looked more like a wave with two fingers and smiled.

"Yo! I can't wait to see if its actually your brother. If its him, I'll be happy enough to divorce Aerith and marry him!"Zack's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh no, no, no you don't have to fire me, I'm listening! No I don't have a problem focusing! Sorry sir.." Aerith gave Zack a look then turned to me.

"Hungry?"

"Oh sure"I went over to stand by her hoping I could help with something. She dumped some eggs onto a plate and handed it to me, after a second later she put some bacon on it too.

Sitting it down by Zack I turned back to her.

"You need help?"

"Oh no! I do stuff like this all the time.. I kind of enjoy cooking.."She smiled to me. "Thanks for the offer though. Sometimes I think Demyx's friends are more human than my husband."She raised her voice enough to where Zack turned around and pointed to himself.

"Whats not to love?"Zack then continued his phone call. She shook her head still smiling.

"Okay, if your sure.."I went back over to my plate and sat down next to Zack.

_This day seems like its going to last forever..._

XXX

And i finally finished it. Sorta. Lol


	6. Chapter Six: Fast :Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts

Black Ink

Chapter 6

_I've been tapping a pencil for about forty minutes and It seems like its been hours. This class is **BORING.** _

I let out a long sigh, Drawling the air slowly back into my system. Maybe I won't get air quick enough,

I'll pass out, and die.

Maybe I should just fake a seizure to get out of here Or maybe-

"Roxas?"

"Oh uh what..?"I failed miserably at covering up my day dreaming.

"Pay attention."She sighed and gave me a stern look. Great I would get caught for not paying attention, and look stupid at the same time.

The bell blasted in my ear and I jumped in half shock. That bell is murder.

"See you Mrs. Aerith."I heard Xigbar in the back, wow.

She nodded her head lightly, smiling.

Rolling my eyes I walked over to the door stumbling as someone hit me on the shoulder.

"Whoa-!"I Lifted my head to see Xigbar smiling at me.

"Dude...! Isn't she friggin' sweet..?"I gave him a look. Hoping it wasn't to insulting to him. (For god only knows how much damage one stoned guy could do.) There was a second at which he scowled at me from the look, but he became quiet, walking beside me with his arm still on my shoulder. "Who are you?"I could feel my mental mind going into over-load. So he's talked to me about an hour and a half- and he's forgot (or never knew) my name? I just tilted my head up and gawked at him. Is he that stupid? "Oh well I gotta go, See ya... Riley!"Riley?? Xigbar took off and went into a classroom we just past. My names not Riley..

Passing the students trying to shuffle there way through the halls I finally was able to get out of the crowd and into the classroom. Where was the teacher?

My thoughts left me as I almost fell when someone crashed into my back.

"Oh! Sorry! I uh really didn't mean to."I turned around to see a red headed girl on the ground picking up papers that were still fluttering to the ground. She looked up and caught one in the air. Turning her head to me.

"Oh! Who are you? I didn't you here last year.."She smiled at me. What was it about her that seemed totally fake.

"I'm uh Roxas. I'm new here. What about you?"I stated. Lowering myself down onto my knees I started helping pick up her stuff. Wait..

"I've seen you somewhere.."I pondered. "Oh the mall! I saw you at the mall. And Zexion was helping pick up your stuff out onto the hallway too."I realized. I gave her a stack of papers.

"I'm Kairi. You mean that guy with bluish hair? The mall? Oh well i never seen you.."

"Oh.."I grabbed another hand full of papers off the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey!"I turned my head in the direction of the door. I looked back down and gave Kairi the rest of her papers and sat down on the nearest seat. Marluxia sat down next to me. Giving me a Cheshire cat grin. I could feel a frown permanently make its way onto my face. Kairi looked at us confused but went and sat a couple seats away. Marluxia intertwined his fingers and seat his elbows onto the table leaning his head into the connected fingers still smiling.

"So tell me.. When are you planning on telling dear Axel..?"I gave him a scowl.

"It's not my fault. It was never my fault. Why should i have to tell him?"I sneered back at him. He lightly smiled a bit bigger.

"Oh, but it is your fault. And I'm demanding for you to tell me when you are going to tell him."I apparently was getting his patience low because his voice grew into aggravation and impatience.

"Hm. I just don't know."I sarcastically threw at him. He stuck his jaw out.

"Tell me by the end of this class, or at the end of the day precious Axel will know by me."Marluxia ended his nice tone and slammed his fist onto the table before leaving. The shrill bell wrung with only us three in the class.

"..Where is everyone?"Kairi spoke up from behind me. I turned the chair to face both of them. I shrugged at Kairi's question. It seems to me people have a tendency to skip awful classes. Apparently the teacher and the students thought this class was a waste of time. And just as the thought escaped my mind a man in his late 30s barged into the room I noticed he had a scar on his face just like that Seifer kid.

"This is Spanish class. Look around grab a Spanish dictionary and start writing down the names of everything you see."He looked back and fourth between us. "Hmph. What a group."With that he left out the teachers door behind his desk. The door slammed and I flinched.

"Holy shit..talk about apathetic and monotone."Marluxia mumbled out.

I gazed at the place. It reminded me of a cell. No posters. One book shelf. The desk with papers all over it and the student desks placed out. Almost everything was the same white color too. I huffed.

Would he really tell Axel at the end of the day?

"Marluxia. What if I tell him sometime in the next month?" Marluxia made a throttled sound. Like he couldn't believe i'd said that.

"I'll let you get away with that, For now. I won't be to nice sooner or later."Marluxia flicked his hair. Diverting my attention I stared straight into the wall. I hate him.

The rest of the class was pretty much based around Marluxia complaining about stupid stuff and Kairi giggling about texts that were sent to her. Yeah pretty much boring.

The rest of the school day seemed to go by somewhat quickly. In last hour we had stupid assigned seats so Axel somehow made it at the exact opposite side of the classroom. And yet he still managed to talk to me. How that was even remotely possible was beyond me.

I stepped through the crowd and started twisting my locker combination into it. 37.. 21..45.. and pushed it open.. it didn't open? I jiggled the locker a bit more, nothing. I Tried to force it open with brute strength the second time. Frustrated I kicked it. And stood there. And slowly after a second I watched the door slowly side open. Wow, that is about the gayest fucking thing ever.

"A little angry?"I turned to see Axel making his way towards me again. I threw my books to the bottom of my already junky looking locker and slammed it shut.

"Nah. Just tired. Half to meet Zack soon."I gave him a half smile.

"Zack?"

"Demyx's dad. He apparently knows my brother and I told my brother to meet me outside and you know. Its like a 10 year reunion."Shrugging I stared walking past Axel to turned to walk with me.

"Ah i see. Anyways it's that time of the month again where I'm repainting my walls. And.. Do you wanna come help.. or watch? You know hang out?"I looked at up at Axel's hopeful face for about half a second.

"I don't know. When?" Yes yes yes. Did you half to ask. My mental mind is like going into overdrive happy right now.

"Uhh I don't know maybe next weekend? We have Monday off then too so.. extra time?"

"Yeah sure If my mom lets me go."That might have been the truth. I'd sneak out though.. Oh god. Why am I acting like a little girl?

"Yeah. Okay. Cool! I uh I'll call you tonight and something?" I nodded and stopped at the door when I seen Cloud standing by the door. Axel let out a hesitant smile and left out the doors. Cloud was getting ready to say something but I couldn't help and blurted out.

"Please do not say anything about him." Cloud closed his mouth and frowned deeply.

"I wasn't going to. I WAS going to ask you why you wanted me here. But tell me why you don't want me to say anything."

And as if right on que Demyx popped up.

"Hey guys! We ready?"

"Yeah i think so."I replied. Motioning for Cloud to follow me. As I pushed open the door to go outside there were only a couple small cars left. And one van.  
"Whats going on? Why did you want to show me?"  
"you'll see.."Demyx dragged out and pulled him forward and to to van. peering inside Zack was looking at his phone chewing his bottom lip.  
"Hey!"I called to Demyx's dad. He looked up, shocked for a moment.  
"Oh!"He flipped his phone closed and moved over to the passenger seat. Demyx pulled a confused Cloud over to the window. As soon as Zack and Cloud seen eachother there was a small silence, where it seemed everyone was registering what was happening. After a moment Zack slowly seemed to get a wicked smile onto his lips.  
"Dude! Buddy! Cloud! Remember me? Us two? From the back-water towns? Me from Gongaga?"Zack flung his arms out of the window and seized Cloud by the shoulders.  
"I.."Cloud looked puzzled."Who are you?"  
Zacks face seemed to sink in. giving him an older look.  
"You don't remember me?"

///////

"Your kidding, right?"Rikku had a tendency to do things without thinking. but.. come all the way to Radiant Garden just to.. 'hang out'?  
"No! why would I kid about that?"Rikku's voice rang out of the recevier. "Come on Roxy.. Just meet me at the mall there!! Bring one of those guys you told me about! I have to approve of your friend choice!"I could almost picture her face through the phone. Either way I sighed and gave in.  
"Warn me before you go and do somthing like this.."I rubbed my temple and got up.  
"You sound stressed Rox. Whats up?"  
"Nothing.. just my brother meet an old long lost friend and he can't remember him. And now there is a whole bunch of drama."I laughed a bit at how ridiculous it all sounded.  
"okay? Well I got to go if i plan on getting last minute plans."  
"Okay. I'll be outside waiting for you there."  
"M'hm. see ya."I hung up and sighed. Who should I bring to this? Demyx..? no.. he'd go crazy. But I don't want Axel to go really either.. I sighed moved away from the couch and moved to the door. Slowly opening the door to savor the last moment of sanity that i'd have before I met up with her. I pushed myself to go outside and cross the patch of lawn that blocked me from getting to my car. Grabbing the handle I pulled it open and got in.

Wonder what Cloud is doing right now.. I mean.. he went back to his apartment but.. Zack said something about dropping by. was he there yet?

I pulled out of the drive, going left to Axel's house. Hopefully he'd be able to go. I can't believe that he'd ask me to help paint his room. I've barely even got to know him. Over trusting? no.. over believeing. maybe..

I turned the next corner. Just a little bit further was his house.. what was i supposed to do? just go up and knock? call him and tell him to come out?  
I swallowed, nervously.

why was I nervous? Pull it together! it isn't like its a huge thing. It's walking up to his house..

A breath was pulled out of me as I parked outside. I shook my arms to get the shaking out.

Okay.. this isn't a big deal... I hopped out of the car and started walking up to the door. My breath getting stuck in my chest. Pull it together! You talk to him during school Roxas! whats the huge difference? Great now I'm talking to myself. Okay. I was at the door and knocked, my heart pounding. did I brush my teeth? what if he isn't here and I have to talk to his parents? I wouldn't want to do that.. Why didn't i just call.. oh god.. no why do those things matter?! I'm just knocking on his door for god's sake.

The door opened and a guy wearing a suit came out. His hair was flaming like Axel's only pulled back into a ponny tail. and he wore goggles on his head. He stared at me with a expression that said 'Wow. how pathetic. Who's this twirp?'  
"I uh I'm Roxas.. Is Axel here?"My voice was fading in and out and I felt stupid.  
"Okay. Kid, stop acting shy 'in stuff. Say what you want to say."I felt myself get a bit red. Okay pull it together.  
"Is Axel here?"I said flat out. trying not to seem to nervous.  
"Yeah. wait one minute.."He turned around and stood for a minute. "Axel. One of your friends are here."The way this guy did everything made it seem like hes using all his energy just to say a couple words.. it made me a little less tense. after a couple minutes i could see Axel pushing his way through, past the guy. Axel's hair- unlike its usual unruly spiked hair, today it was pulled back into a ponny tail just like the guy at the door. only a few strands were spiked like his regular hair. It looked good on him. "Okay Reno. I'm gonna go now. bye."Axel lightly pushed me off the porch and walked out onto the lawn. I turned around and Axel had his hands in his pockets. and was leaning back and forth.  
"What happening? is your mom.. you know?"He asked. seemingly a bit nervous himself.  
"I- no! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to come to the a mall with me.. One of my old friends.. Rikku came without me knowing and I wanted someone to come with me.."I paused. "You don't have to if you dont want to though."I said waving my hand out infront of me.

"Haa.. No. It's good. I wouldn't mind coming."He smiled and licked his lips. "Let me just grab a coat and some shoes."Axel jogged back up to the house and I was left alone again. Why was this so awkward? I moved towards the car and leaned against it. Why couldn't this just be like going to Zexions? maybe because I havent known him all my life? Still not like this. I know other people and its not like this.. Looking up I stared at the sky. always clear. Kinda got boring with no weather here. My life sucks so badly right now.

My head darted forward as i heard the door slam. Axel was jogging out with his hair down this time. As he came forward I couldn't help it and said "You looked sexy with your hair up." I put a thumb up and pushed it into the air. Axel seemed shocked and for a minute i couldn't believe i'd said that. Axel started to smile and took out a rubber band and started to pull his hair back up. I faintly blushed but got into the driver seat. Axel got into the passenger seat.

///////

"Does this shirt look good on me?"Rikku asked turning to me. I leaned to the side to look. The shirt was baggy and drapped over one shoulder and came tight at the bottom. The yellow shirt had right in the middle a sideways smiley face.  
"Fantastic. Can we go get something to eat now?"Axel whinned leaning more onto his hand.  
"Fine, but I expect you to come back and tell me what you think. This is serious stuff you know?"Rikku turned around and started putting the shirt in the pile with all the others. I got up and started to follow Axel out the door.  
"By the way Rikku That shirt looks really good on you. Better then most of the others."With that I walked outside and Followed Axel.  
"Oh my god! How could you live with someone like that."Axel turned around and put his hand on my shoulder. "That would have killed me."He let go and went side to side with me.  
"Where are we going to eat?"I disregarded what he said. Rikku wasn't that bad..  
"I don't know.. I just wanted to get out of there. That was torture."  
"Oh come on, It's not that bad."I stared up at him giving him a disbelieving look.  
"It is if your a MAN!"Axel beat his chest and smiled.  
"What man?"I darted my head around to look behind him.  
"Oh now thats harsh. Thats crossing the line."I laughed and stopped walking when we came to the first empty table.  
"So why did you want me to come if thats all you were gonna do? You seem to enjoy this more than me."Axel looked down at me. We both walked over to the nearest line and stood there for a minute before i replied.  
"Well.. I dont know. She wanted to meet someone and i just didn't want to go alone. cuz you know, just made something to do.."  
"i see... Hey can I ask you something?"  
"Go for it."What did he want to ask me? what was their to ask?  
"You know, Maybe later."  
"What! You can't do that to me.."I mumbled out. ugh stuff like that frustrates me..  
"Yeah i can."He smiled and looked staright ahead.  
"Yeah what ever."He smiled and looked over to me.  
What a fast day.

/////

please dont get angry at the wait AND at how this one sucked! Ughhh. I need a motivation for the story loll r&R plz? lol


	7. Chapter Seven: God :Roxas

disclaimer: I dont ownn.

Thank youuuu, SarahXxUnlovedxX and SporkFilledDeath345 for Reviews!

Black Ink  
Chapter 7

August 19, 2008 1:23 pm

_It's saturday finally. I guess Axel's calling me if he has enough money to go get the paint to go over to his house. The coolest thing is, is that my mom won't be home for a while. Meaning like a week. she didnt tell me why, but i dont know. doesnt matter to me. lol im happy. -END_

stashing my book back under the mattress, I got up and went over to the mirror in my bathroom. I touched my face the swelling was still there but at the least there was only a bit of the remaining scratches. It wasn't that bad anymore. you could barely see it. I stretched my arms out and turned around.  
"Going up the stairs..."I started walking up to the main floor, mumbling to myself.  
Walking over to the stereo system by the door, i turned on the power. Might as well wait with something to do.. adjusting the buttons to the CDs I bent down, waiting for it to start. Reaching for the volume I listened for it to start. Only to jump halfway up straight when Attack Attack Came screaming out of the speakers. I clutched my chest.  
"Oh my god.."I laughed a bit at myself and turned the song. "Go Crash Audio.. Go Crash Audio.. Y---es."I said mostly to myself when i found the song. I turned around and hopped onto the couch staring at the ceiling. It took a minute but the lyrics started coming out of the stereo. I'm so fidgety right now.. "You can find me on the front porch, swinging from the satellite, from the darkest skys tonight just to find you.."Pausing with the song I flipped open my phone. No call yet.. "and the dance floor is lacking of a moment once portrayed, by two silhouettes escaping rain, now we're rained out, out, out..." Pausing again I yawned, im kinda tired. "You can find me on the skyline Dancing with the whites and reds Trying to get out of this mess And start living, I left my love in the form of a post-it note When you and I shared area codes In Nebraska, in Nebraska.."I stopped singing. My voice still ringing through-out the house, with the echo. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. I almost got a heart-attack when the door bell rang. I groaned and lifted my body back up the lifted myself to my feet. Going over to the door I opened it slowly. The blazing red haired guy stood there lightly smiling at me.  
"Hey roxas, I figured i'd just come instead of calling.."He lightly smiled and I moved out of the way and started back over to the couch. "You know, you have a good singing voice.."Axel said looking around. I jumped onto the couch and turned to him. I could feel my face turn red and my heart start beating. He was sitting out there listening to me?  
"You were standing outside my house listening to me?!?"I almost recoiled at the thought of sleeping and waking up to Axel watching me through the window.  
"Not exactly! I was coming up to your door when I heard some music start. Annnddd I just thought I was gonna have to knock louder, but then I heard you singing and I just had to listen for a moment-- I know. I'm creepy. sorry."Axel smiled a bit at me when i just stared at him. "Anyways I got the paint!"  
"Oh okay, so we're going over to your house now?"I got up and skipped over to the stereo turnig down the remaining of the volume.  
"Yep! Hey, what your favorite color?" I turned around and faced him, and gave him an odd look. Why did he want to know my favorite color?  
"Blue, but I kinda like green too.. Why?"He smiled at me, turning around he started for the door.  
"You'll see when we get to the house. Come on, I left the car running."Axel went right out the door with ease, and i had to jog out the door to catch up with him.  
"Why can't you tell me now?"I questioned him, looking at him still in a jog to keep up with his strides.  
"Because I say so."He went over to the drivers seat and I stood out side the passengers seat of the beat up truck. He got in and started the car, turning his head to me He gave me an expecting look. With a short huff I got into the seat.  
"See that wasn't so hard!"He cooed to me. And I gave him an strange look which he laughed at.  
As we took off. Every so minute I could see him look over my way. Apparently he was like me when it came to car rides, Kinda quiet. The ride consisted of Axel saying a few things now and then, just asking small questions untill we got there.  
"Okay now I need your small girly arms to carry all the painting tools in while I get all the buckets of paint."I let my mouth drop.  
"MY girly arms!? What about your girly BODY."  
"Do you want to carry four paint cans at the same time?"  
"no.."  
"Then your girly ARMS are taking in the tools!"He smiled and pointed to the 'tools' sitting in the back of the trunk.  
"Whatever. Your more girly then I'll ever be!"I said and smiled as I climbed into the back and scooted everything to the edge. Hoping out I scrapped everything into my arms and headed for the front door.  
"Wait up!"I reached for the door and twisted it open, everything in my arms shaking almost falling out. Turning around I watched as Axel struggled to carry all four of them.  
"Your arms look like they're going to fall off!" I called over, in return he flipped me off, with his shaking fingers. Walking inside I went through the living room barely managing to keep everything in my hands and into the kitchen. In the kitchen I set everything down on the table and opened his bedroom door. Just as I twisted my head around Axel was making his way into the kitchen too, Sitting all his stuff on the table next to my stack.  
"Okay! Up the stairs!"He shook his arms and grabbed two paints and started up the stairs. Sighing loudly I took one paint can and half my pile. Going up the stairs was the most difficult thing ever. The stairs had extra rug on them so on the way up you'd trip every other step. Near the end of the stairs I dropped the rolling paint brush, which bounced all the way back down.  
"Oh my god.."Finishing up the steps Axel appeared by my side and took all of it out of my hands.  
"Back down to get the rest."He commanded and pointed to the stairs. I started back down and at the end of them I bended down to get the brush. Giving out a loud cat call I could hear Axel behind me.  
"Wow! Thats some nice boxers you got there."I immediately stood up straight my face probably going completely pale.  
"I could have wasted a couple more seconds lookin' at the picture though."I turned and gave him a mortified look. He laughed loudly at me and i continued to the end of the stairs.  
I was wearing some friggin' dark Pink and black boxers today too..  
Going over to the table I grabbed the rest of the stuff except for the paint can, and headed up the stairs once again.

"Okay! So what are we doing first?"I asked sitting down on his couch.  
"Moving everything Away from the walls!"He made a side movment with his arms.  
"Okay then.."Getting up from the couch I took the coffee table and gave it a huge push and moved it beside the bed. Looking at the room I had I then took the couch and moved it right next to it. I looked up to Axel who was standing there watching me.  
"Congragulations. You just moved the lightest things in my room."  
"Whoo hoo.."I said mostly to myself and started on the TV like Axel had. "Weren't there Stuff on the walls?"  
"I'm not that lazy. I can take off my own posters!"Axel said looking over to me. "Okay on three were gonna pick this up and move it!"Enthusiasm going through his voice. "One.. Two.. Three!"We picked it up and I could feel myself almost break my back with the weight. about a foot over I could feel myself begin to lose my grip.  
"Okay! Lets put this down!"I heaved out the words and Slowly I could feel it going onto the ground. "That was heavy with all that shit on it.."  
"At least theres nothing else to move now."Axel muttered out and grabbed the paint from off the ground and over to the beginning of the wall. "Okay wait one second. I've got to save my hair from the paint.."Axel left me by the door for about five minutes untill he can back with a bandanna covering his hair. It looked kinda ridiculous.  
"Okay then.."I gave him a weird look and he just smiled back and went down to the floor, grabbed the paint opener and looked up at me.  
"Ready to see the colors?"He asked me still looking up.  
"Uh.. Sure?"  
As he popped the lid off The red paint almost came out of the can. Of course. His favorite color. He then took the next one and opened it. this time it did splatter out and the blue paint fell onto the carpet. He didnt care though.  
Wonder why he got that color? Thats my favorite color.. Thats creepy.  
"Okay. Now were gonna grab a brush and just splatter all the paint onto the walls. Dont worry if i gets on anything. except for that hanging thing over there."Axel pointed over to the bolted in stuff on the wall.  
"Right" I grabbed a paint brush and stuck it in the red paint. "Why did you choose these colors?" He looked over to me andstuck his in the blue.  
"Cheers to a new friendship."He smiled and grabbed the brush out, I copied and he took the brush and flinged it at wall. The noise struck and there on the wall was a blue mess. It made it look so strange.  
"That'll be too much work."Axel sat the brush down onto the ground and just picked up the can. What is he planning on doing? Taking his hand into the paint he grabbed a handfull and flung it at the wall. Making the other one look pathetically small next to the new splatter.  
"Why would you do that? that'll make a huge mess!"I complained and he just stared at his hands.  
"It is easier.. Why don't you just do that." I gasped when he flicked his hands at me the blue paint got on my black pants and my face. "You little girl.."Axel gave out a wiked grin and I picked up my can too, Taking in a good sized hand covered one and flinging my own hand at him The red paint mostly splashing onto his face and white shirt. "Oh no you didn't!"  
"Oh yes I just did!"I smiled, it made my lips- already chapped break, I would probably have a bloody lip now.. Axel's wide grin became into a chesire cat grin. It made me blush. I put my head down for a second. When I looked back up Axel was digging out more paint and preparing to throw more. My mouth opened wide and Dunked down and waited for the impact. "I'm not gonna hit you with it." when none came I carefully looked up to Axel with his hand right in front of my face. When he seen me look up I could feel his paint covered hand smuther my face. I looked down wide eye'd still watching the paint drip off my face. "Ughh, This is gross!" I grabbed my own paint out and threw a handfull at him. It went all over is shirt and face again. He looked down at himself and put down the can.  
"Thats it! You me, Its going down!"He clapped his hands together and came up in front of me, trying to puff out his chest, I laughed.  
"In your dreams! You could never take me down."I waved him off. But put my paint down as well.  
"Really? You really think you could take me?"He smiled and looked at me with amused eyes.  
"I think I could if I tried." I folded my arms.  
"Okay then. Lets go."Axel waved me forward.  
"Seriously??"I gave him a disbelieving look.  
"I'm completely serious."Axel said waiting for me to make the first move.  
"You want me to hit you?"  
"Sure, do whatever."He said, a hint of amusment still in his voice.  
"Okay."I leaned forward a bit and put my hand into a fist. I jumped up a couple times and finally swung my fist, it was easily dodged. No surprise. But then Axel grabbed ahold my arm. Putting it agaisnt his back and he grabbed my mid section and lifted me up off the ground.  
"Whoa!! Okay! Put me down!!"I freaked out. I had no clue that he was that strong! He laughed at me and flipped me over his back and took me over to the couch, dropping me onto it. He jumped on top of me and held me down.  
"Now whos stronger?"  
I whinned, struggling to get out of his grip.  
"Who is stronger?"He repeated, Almost laughing.  
"You!"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!"  
"Positive?"  
"Extremely! Let me go! I can't breathe! Your too fat!"I coughed out. and he burst into laughter and came close to my face.  
"I'm fat?" I could feel his breath on my face and it made me go red, I could feel it, so I flinched away.  
"No! Can I get up!?"I tried to squirm out. Wow. whats happening?  
"Why?"His voice cooed. My breathe was getting short, is this happening?  
"I don't know, can I please get up?"I asked not looking at him.  
"fine.."He got up and as soon as he did it felt like a piece of me broke off.  
"Thank you!"I sat up and stared over to him.  
"Your face was RED! I got up because i dont know if i actually was squishing you or if you were embaressed!"Axel called over giving me a wild smile.  
"Whatever!"I flipped over the couch and went over to him.  
"You know you got paint all over your furniture?"  
"And all over you."He flung his fingure down onto my nose before i could react. There was probably already paint onto it though. when he looked of to the side, I took my own hand and wipped it onto his face and he smiled. I looked down and leaned against the wall that wasnt painted. I could feel my chin being grabbed and I let out a protesting groan, but When my eyes came up I seen Axel's face next to mine. I took a big intake of breathe, and I could feel Axel's lips against mine, Their smooth texture went against mine. I let out another prostest with a groan, only a little more urgent. I put my hands on his chest, almost pushing him back. Axel moved his hand up to my face and held it down. I closed my eyes and shut them tight. A second ater I let out a moan of pain when he bit my lip. Making my mouth open up. Before I knew it I was actually kissing him back. What the fucks going on? I finally felt him stop and I opened my eyes turning my face away a bit. Axel just stared at my face, but i didn't look back. My body was ridged. What just happened? What am I supposed to say?  
"I- sorry?"Axel's own words seemed unsure. I carefully looked over to him, still not speaking. I had no clue on what to say. "How about we finish painting this?"  
"Yeah- lets do that.."I said carefully. Looking down. What am I supposed to do?

-----

I paced back and fourth waiting for him. When the doorbell finally rung I flung myself to the door. and opened it.  
"Zexio- Demyx?"He looked at me with a shocked expression.  
"Man, that was fast!"He stood outside for a moment but then I motioned for him to come in.  
"Yeah? Whats up?"I was in a rush, why was he here.  
"I, well. I don't know how to put this.."I waited. Anxiety taking over me. "DID AXEL MAKE OUT WITH YOU?"He shouted out to me. my face lit red. and i looked away. "He DID??"Demyx seemed shocked.  
"Yeah, i mean, sorta?"I scrambled for the words.  
"Oh my GOD! I thought Axel was lying!"Axel was talking about it?  
"What did he say?"  
"Well, hes freaking out because he didn't know how you felt. And now you probably hate him! and Hes going insane! Hes been trying to quit smoking, and right now im pretty sure hes smoked at least ten cigarettes in the last five minutes."Demyx kept waving his arms around making the situation bigger looking.  
Oh man.. I have to call him...

--

yaaaa. Man. This chapter is twice as short, Hopefully its still good though!


	8. Chapter Eight: Whoa :Roxas

Demyx kept scooting around at the end of the couch which was almost about the most aggravating thing at that moment.

"Are you calling him?"

"well duh.." I'm pretty sure the deflation in my voice took everything out of that comment.

"O-oh- Axel."

There was silence.

"I.. um.. this would be so much easier if I could see you."

"...what would be?"There was strain in his voice and You could tell.

"To tell the truth, I don't even know what to say.."A small pathetic smile made its way onto my lips.

"That makes too." Axel's voice seemed to lighten up too. Maybe this won't be too horrible? "I uh.. so were you okay with..?"

There was a small pause which I accidentally created with the stress from the question.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am.. I mean- I'm talking to you right?"  
"I think so.. or the stress from that is making an illusion in my mind. And in reality your grossed out about me and avoiding me.."

"Did you actually think I'd avoid for something like that?" I caught a glimpse of Demyx lift himself off the couch and I turned to watch him.

"Well.. Not really I guess. Just that.. I guess thats what scared me the most?"

Demyx started inspecting a picture from a while back. It was a family picture. Me, Mom, Dad, Sora, Cloud, Zexion, and Olette.. I remember Zexion was never actually ever in a family photo.. and since before mom hated him.. she told him he could be in that photo.. along with Olette.. since we'd always been.. close.. Before Mom hated him.. Or me..

"I guess I could see.. that. Hey.. You should come over. I've got to do something real quick.. But I'll be here all day.." I let on. A pause every few seconds on accident.

"Oh.. okay. Well then I think I'll be over soon because Reno's getting annoying."

"Okay.."

"M'kay. Bye."

"Later." as soon as the phone call ended I continued talking. "What are you looking at?" Demyx turned and realized that he was talking to him.

"Oh! Just this photo.. Its really nice.. I like it. But.. Who are all these people? I can tell whos You, Zexion, and Thats probably your mom, I think thats your dad.., And theres Cloud.." He paused when he looked over to the last ones. "brother and sister?"

Roxas's chest tightened up. "One is my brother Sora. and the other is.. My girlfriend.. or Ex?"What was a supposed to say? I didn't want to label her my. 'DEAD Ex- Girlfriend!'  
"You don't know if your going out?" His voice seemed off when he said that.

"No. its not that.. its just-" Might as well tell him so he doesn't say anything strange to Axel? "She.. passed away.. awhile ago." I could feel the tears. But I held them in.. Then my mind came back from memories. Marluxia.. Hes going to kill me If I don't tell Axel now! Oh man..

"Oh. I'm sorry.."

"Theres nothing to be sorry about."  
"Oh.. So what happened to your dad and So-Rah?"He said Sora' name like a foreigner trying to learn English. I had to laugh and He looked at me weirdly.

"Its Sore-Uh. Not So-Rah. And my dad.. I don't know.. and Sora.. well.. I don't remember?"

"Oh oops, hah. Oh thats too bad... You know my dad could probably help you find them. If you wanted to of course."

"That'd be great" It actually would be..

–

By the time 30 minutes had past Zexion and Demyx and me were all sitting down in my room. It was like a small party..?

_Ring. Ring. Ring.._

"Guys wait one second. The Queen Of Ireland is calling me.."

"Who?"Zexion just kinda stared strangely at me a that point. But Demyx laughed.

I flipped it open. "Yeah?"  
"I can hear you." He whispered.

"Um. I can hear you too?"  
"No, you can't." I just raised my eyebrow.

"Okay I can't...?"  
"Hey.. Look a little over to your.. left." My eyes trailed over the left side of my bedroom. What is he.. Oh.

"Get away from the window! I swear Im gonna put blinds up! What if your watching me at night or something weird."

"I do." I turned red.

"Your kidding me."

"Yes I am."He whispered.

"Just go to the front door." I hung up on him and glared over to him. Zexion and Demyx were just laughing as I went up the stairs.

As I reached the door and swung it open the first thing I heard was.

"Wow. Your attitude changed fast. Feisty! I like it!"

"Your in a good mood too I see."I replied and headed over to the basement door.

"I'm in a good mood when your in a good mood! But hey, wait, seriously I got something I want to ask you."I turned back around and looked up at him questioningly.

He headed into the kitchen and sat down on the seat and pulled one up next to him, and patted in it for me to sit in. He just smiled up at me. This was weird. Despite how my mind said his was retarded, I sat down in the seat. After a couple seconds. Axel looked over to me and turned. He grabbed my hands I think I turned red.

"Okay this is a serious question. No hesitation. If you hesitate I'll say forget it cause I'll freak out."

"Okay..?"  
"Now.. I know i've only known you for about less than a month. But I was wondering If you'd.. go out with me?" My heart seemed to swell and sink.

"I.. actually.. yeah.. I will?"He seemed to untighten his grip on my hands and he smiled.  
"You know im not gonna lie. This is one of the best days in years." I turned red again and looked down.

"Oh come on don't turn all embarrassed!" He pulled himself and me up to his feet and before I knew it he was carrying me bridal style.

"Axel! Let me down!!" I flailed but he didn't budge.

"Never my love for I am here!" He said and it took me a moment before I knew where he got that from.

It almost made me want to slap him with how stupid that was. But I just laughed.

–

Okay.. um.. idk, if maybe I want to continue this too much like, im okay with it, but I could do better... I think. So I think im going to piece this one together more then continue is later. I've been lotsa busy anyways haha. ^_^

peacee.


End file.
